


Reinette Lupin: Book One

by XxDrenchedInSinxX



Series: Reinette Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dad Remus Lupin, Dad Sirius Black, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Godfather Remus, Moony - Freeform, Reinette Lupin - Freeform, Things Go a Bit Differently, sirius black's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDrenchedInSinxX/pseuds/XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: Reinette is content with her family, she lives with Remus Lupin and his father, Lyall. Her last name may be Lupin but she is the only child of Sirius Black, therefore one day she will own up to that name. Until then, she must attend Hogwarts. Join Reinette in her first year, where she befriends Harry Potter and helps fight the evil that threatens their school.Currently being edited.





	1. From Black to Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a story I've had in the back of my mind since about 2010. I've been trying, and failing, to write it out. So it's now or never! I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to upload as much as I can and as fast as I can too.
> 
> You can find this story on Fanfiction.net If you prefer that format. I'm under the same pseudonym.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10496072/1/Reinette-Lupin-Book-One
> 
> Keep in mind that I do my own grammar and spelling checks so there are bound to be mistakes here and there.

Remus Lupin paced up and down the length of his father’s kitchen anxiously awaiting the arrival of his former Headmaster. The crescent moon hung high in the inky sky giving off what little light it could to shine through the window, illuminating the kitchen and casting dark shadows on the walls. The house was deathly quiet, other than Remus’ soft footfalls. And out there in the countryside, it was just as silent despite the weekend’s long celebrations, but the Lupin Household was far from the festivities.

Lyall Lupin, the eldest resident of the house, was not home currently. He was at work. His son had moved back into his home recently with the news that he had adopted a child. Lyall welcomed him with open arms, happy to have family close after the recent loss of his wife. The child in question was the reason Remus was pacing the kitchen.

Remus Lupin was a tall young man, with prematurely greying hair that made him appear older than he was. He had a long scar that went all the way across his nose and other, smaller ones on his face as well.

He stopped pacing suddenly, dragging his hands across his face to rub away the sleep from his eyes. He looked out at the night sky surprised as if he hadn’t noticed it even grew dark. Remus let a heavy sigh escape as he removed his wand from his sweater sleeve, with a turn of his wrist the lights flickered on. Now out of the darkness, the weary man sat down at the table and buried his head in his arms.

The man had been grieving. Three of his best friends were murdered and the other had been sent to Azkaban. He was left all alone, betrayed, and almost hopeless. Sirius Black had sold Lily and James Potter out to Voldemort and murdered Peter Pettigrew along with twelve muggles. In one night, Remus lost everyone.

Everyone except Reinette.

Remus became godfather to Sirius Black’s child shortly after she was born. Remus quickly jumped at the opportunity to adopt Reinette Black, aided by Albus Dumbledore. Even if Sirius Black was a murderous fiend, he had a duty to that child’s innocent life. He couldn’t abandon her to an orphanage. Remus Lupin was a man of his word. Remus’ luck ran out after Reinette’s adoption:

Remus Lupin was unable to take custody of Harry Potter. No matter how much he wanted to. Sirius Black was Harry’s godfather. It ended there.

Suddenly, the rumbling sound of a motor roared outside. Remus leapt up from the table, glancing outside to see a familiar motorbike fall from the sky with a very large passenger before scrambling for the front door. Outside he came face to face with Sirius Black’s huge Triumph motorcycle. Just looking at the bike made Remus feel almost nauseated.

"Hagrid!" Remus exclaimed. "I expected Dumbledore." His voice was ragged as if it had been a long period of time since he last spoke.

The large rider shut the rumbling engine off and climbed off ungracefully but carefully from his mount with a grunt, "Evening, Remus. Dumbledore sent me."

"Is everything all right?" Remus asked with concern.

"Ya, It's all fine. I got her with me," Hagrid sat as he extended a bundle wrapped in pink blankets out to Remus. Remus didn't hesitate to hold the baby girl in his arms tightly. He looked down at the sleeping form's face, smiling at the long lashes against her pale cheeks and the dark hair on top of her head.

"She's been sleeping since I left an' hasn't made a peep," Hagrid said fondly.

Remus smile shifted over to Hagrid, "Thank you for keeping her safe. I'm glad Dumbledore sent you, Hagrid."

Despite the darkness, Hagrid's blush could still be seen in the moonlight. He coughed a little in embarrassment and gave a nod.

Remus glanced at the bike behind the man and quickly averted his gaze to the child in his arms once more. Curiosity bit at him and the young man couldn't help but look up and ask softly, "How in the world did you end up with Sirius's bike, Hagrid?"

"Young Sirius lent it ter me," Hagrid responded, shifting in front of the bike, "said he didn't need it. I'll be giving it back to Dumbledore after this."

Remus could only nod at that, head down. A moment of silence passed. Then he blinked as if he was forgetting himself, “Oh, I’m sorry, Hagrid, would you like to come in for tea?”

Hagrid chuckled a little, “No, that’s alrigh’. I gotta go, Dumbledore’s orders.”

“Thank you again, Hagrid,” Remus said.

"With little Harry off ter live with Muggles, I sure am glad yeh can take care o' Reinette," Hagrid said, sniffling and wiping the corner of his eye a little. The eleven-foot high giant bent down low at the bundle in the thin man's arms and gave the child a quick kiss on her head. Hagrid then climbed back onto the large bike and flew off with a roar, high into the dark sky and into the clouds.

Remus was alone again now, this time with Reinette safe in his arms. He made his way back to the kitchen. He held the child for the remainder of the night. The weight of the new responsibility was slumped onto his shoulders. The few tears that fell with the grief of each one of his friends' death was enough to make the man tremble.

When dawn broke and those large eyes opened and the familiar grey met green, Remus choked back a sob.

Reinette, oblivious to the man's pain, gave a toothless grin and babbled at the familiar face of her new guardian. She reached her little hands out and yanked at the thin locks of hair framing Lupin's face.

"Moony," She cooed his nickname.

Remus gave a wan smile. "Good morning, Miss Lupin," he whispered.


	2. Sticky Parchment and Cobbled Streets

In an isolated slab of the countryside next to a dense forest resided the Lupin Household. It was an old brick house with ivy climbing up the exterior and tall trees blocked the home from the view of the main road to give adequate privacy. The house was large enough for the three occupants to live comfortably, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A quaint garden filled with the odds and ends of vegetables sat in the backyard (it was kept up primarily by the eldest resident) next to a gnarled looking tree with a little swing attached. It was a charming looking setting that just so happened to hold three wizards.

At the top of the stairs, a soft snore could be heard coming from beneath a knitted blanket. A thick mop of black hair was the only thing that could be seen poking out. Reinette Lupin, the youngest occupant, was more than often the last to wake up. Her snore turned to a snort as she startled awake by the sound of her alarm clock. An arm extended the bundled blanket and smacked the clock to the floor, silencing its shrill sound.

Groaning and mumbling nonsense, Reinette threw her blanket to the side and got up. She blinked blearily at the light from the window, rubbing her eyes, pausing only to tug on a large sweater as she made her way to the bathroom still half asleep, as one does. She crept down the stairs slowly and she pulled her waves into a loose bun, breathing deeply at the sweet smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. Peering around the doorway she saw her adoptive father at the stove.

“Good morning, Reinette,” Remus Lupin said without turning.

Reinette wasn’t surprised she had been caught, she rolled her eyes and deposited herself in a kitchen chair. “You’d think you had super hearing, acting like that,” she muttered.

"You're just not as quiet as you believe yourself to be," Remus said putting a plate full of pancakes down on the table next to the container of syrup. He then turned back to the sizzling bacon.

"Sure, sure," Reinette said as she poked her fork in the first two cakes. "Where's Grandpa at? He's usually up earlier than me."

"He already left for work, had to go in early," He said. He turned the kettle on and dropped bacon down onto her plate and onto his own and sat down beside Reinette.

"And before the post arrived," Reinette commented with a giggle, "he must have been ruffled." She poured an unholy amount of syrup onto her plate.

"He was," Remus chuckled too. "He told me not to get used to having the paper all to myself and left with his head high."  
"Can't say I'm surprised. He'll just pick one up as he goes in."

Moments later a brown owl swooped down through the window and flicked a letter down onto Reinette's dish, spattering syrup onto the table. The owl, who seemed not to care about the mess, landed on an empty chair top with a newspaper held in his beak.

"Romulus!" exclaimed Reinette. She peeled the letter off of her breakfast with a disgusted sigh, syrup dripping back onto his plate. "That creature hates me."

“Yes,” Remus agreed. He didn’t even attempt to hide the impish grin on face as he patted the blasted bird. He took the Daily Profit from Romulus’ beak and the bird promptly flew off after the sound of the whistling kettle began.

Reinette ignored all of this as she stared at the sticky envelope in her hand, she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was a heavy yellow parchment inscribed with flowing emerald ink that read her address. A purple seal of wax bore a letter H in a coat of arms.

“It’s here!” she exclaimed. “Moony, it’s my Hogwarts letter!”

“Are you going to stare at it or read it?”

Reinette peeled open the envelope and read out loud:

"Dear Miss Lupin, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July."

Remus gave her a knowing smile as Reinette eagerly looked over the supply list, picking up the sticky envelope he asked, "You're going to keep this aren't you?"

"Forever," She replied.

Remus stole the supply list and began to look over it.

"Oh, I just can't wait to go to Diagon Alley! There are so many amazing places to get parchment and ink. I’ll have to get ready soon, September isn’t too far off. When can we go to London? I need to skim all the schoolbooks before I get to Hogwarts. Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor too? What classes will I do well in? I can’t wait to see the inside of the castle! You’ve said so many wonderful stories about it. And just imagine-"

"Reinette, you're babbling." Remus pointed out.

Reinette laughed, “I know, I know! But I can’t help it.”

Remus reached over and patted her head, “We’ll go to London tomorrow to get your supplies.”

Reinette about burst with excitement, "Oh! This is going to be amazing!"

Reinette was so happy that she even went to the window and yelled a thank you out to the hated Romulus. The girl practically flew about the house all day in anticipation.

 -:-

Diagon Alley gave off a distinct charm that always managed to thrill Reinette. The tall, leaning buildings seemed to only remain upright by magic itself. Friendly wizards and witches bustled about day-in and day-out, going through the many shops and restaurants. The essential centre of Wizarding London.

Remus was walking out of Gringotts Wizarding Bank holding Reinette’s supply list to his face with one hand and in the other hand, he held on the back of Reinette’s violet robes, preventing her from wandering off. He halted on the cobbled street and looked up, “I believe it may be best to buy your books first.”

“I agree!” Reinette said, pulling Remus in the direction of the nearest bookshop.

Flourish and Blotts was a visit that resulted in all eight schoolbooks and a copy of Hogwarts, A History. They also picked up plenty of parchment, quills, and ink. They moved on to buy glass phials and brass scales, followed by a new cauldron and telescope. Reinette was fitted for school robes by Madam Malkin, and afterwards, they picked up her protective gloves.

Remus thought it would be nice to take a break before buying Reinette her wand, Reinette was quick to agree when the suggestion of tea was at hand. Rosa Lee Teabag was the perfect place to stop. The shop had a quaint feeling to it, though it was small and rather overlooked. They sold and served many different types of tea. The duo drank some tasteful Earl Grey and ended up buying some loose leaf tea for home.

"I think I am ready for my wand," Reinette said.

Remus nodded and they set off to Ollivander’s.

Ollivanders was tucked into the South Side of Diagon Alley. It was common knowledge that Ollivander Family was the best wandmakers in Great Britain. And despite such renown, it was to all appearances, lacklustre. The exterior of the wand shop was dishevelled, even considered shabby. The gold name Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. was peeling and the display window was dusty, showing only a single wand on top of a faded purple cushion.

The small family slipped in, paying no mind to the dishevelled state, and took a look about curiously. Still-packaged wands lined the walls from the floor to the ceiling, the lights were a little dim, and the smell of dust was so palpable the werewolf held back a sneeze.

A clatter of what, obviously, had to be wand boxes sounded from a room in the back and an older man came shuffling out holding onto several long boxes. He had pale grey eyes and long white hair. He set the boxes before moving forward to meet them.

"Hello," he said quietly. '' Mr Lupin. 10¼, Cypress, Unicorn hair, rather pliable. Correct?"

Remus smiled, "Of course. Hello, Mr Ollivander."

Ollivander's pale eyes moved to stare at the young girl beside him. "And who may this be?"

"This is my daughter, Reinette. She's just gotten accepted at Hogwarts," he said.

Ollivander looked close at the girl who looked nothing like Remus and blinked. He smiled, "That is wonderful! Your wand arm, please?"

Reinette held out her right arm as Ollivander seemed to magically produce a tape measure. It began to measure her every which way as he spoke, "Let us see here… Miss Lupin, do you know every Ollivander wand has a core of one of three different powerful magical substances?"

"Oh yes," Reinette nodded vigorously, "There is unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings."

"Clever girl!" Ollivander clapped. "These substances are the most efficient and no two are the same. Other cores can be unstable. we use the most reliable here."

Reinette took note. The tape measure fell to the floor in a heap and Ollivander lead Reinette to a wall of boxes and pulled one at random.

"Holly, 10¾. Unicorn hair and very flexible." He thrust the wand in her hand and almost immediately pulled it away. "No, that won't do."

He pulled out two different boxes.

"Ash and eleven inches. Dragon heartstring. Supple."

Reinette grabbed it and tried to give it a wave. Nothing.

"Dogwood. Ten and a half inches. A bit whippy with unicorn hair."

Reinette gave it a swish. Ollivander took it from her.

"Getting close…" He dashed to the opposite wall and grabbed a few more boxes.

Reinette glanced at Remus, he smiled encouragingly.

"Ah." Ollivander took another wand out of its box and thrust it in her hand. "Aspen. Eleven and a half with unicorn hair. Quite brittle."

Reinette gave it a flick and gold sparks dashed out the end and fluttered in the air. "Oh!"

Reinette gasped loudly. She turned and hugged Remus in excitement.

"Yes!" Ollivander cheered. "Well done! Well done, Miss Lupin! I always love a quick find."

Remus gave a chuckle and patted Reinette on the back, "Fantastic job!"

They thanked Mr Ollivander as Remus paid seven Galleons and bowed back at as they left the shop.

"It's been such a nice day!" Reinette laughed, swinging her and Remus' linked hands back and forth. "I can't wait to show Grandpa my wand!"

"I'm glad you had a good day," Remus said. "I did too."

The pair walked around a little longer, just window shopping and enjoying their day before they grew tired and went home.

After they returned home, Remus prepared lunch as Reinette took her new things up to her room. When Remus opened Reinette's door to bring her food he found the Hogwarts letter lay abandoned on top of what seemed to be a scrapbook next to some glue, her quills spread out side by side for comparison, and all her new books open on her bed. Also on the bed was Reinette herself, asleep face down in the middle of her mess. Remus chuckled and closed the door, taking a large bite of the sandwich he was going to give Reinette and went back downstairs.

Visions of magic and castles invaded Reinette's dreams.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Reinette’s day so far was utter chaos.

Half of her morning was interrupted by a missing quill that was hiding under her bed all along, even though she swore that she checked under there. Meanwhile, her left shoe was on vacation and a pair of wool socks somehow wound up splattering Lyall Lupin’s porridge all over the table and the hem of her skirt. As she changed into a pair of trousers, she huffed and her hair unravelled from the top of her head for the third time today.

“Hey,” Remus said softly. The girl looked up from her closet, hair everywhere and looking fretful. He held out his arm, her shoe dangling on his finger. “Almost ready?”

“Yes,” Reinette sighed, relieved. She put on her shoe. “Where was it?”

“Under the couch cushion,” Remus told her, picking up her trunk on one side. “Grandpa will be leaving shortly after we set off.”

“I’ll make sure I say bye,” Reinette promised. She grabbed the other side of the trunk and they carried it down the stairs together.

Lyall was already at the fireplace, checking his watch. He smiled as Reinette dropped her trunk and hugged him.

“I want a letter every month,” he hugged her back. Reinette groaned.

“That’s nothing,” Remus laughed, “I want one every week.”

“I will do what I can,” she said.

Lyall kissed her head, “Be good.”

“No promises,” she laughed and let go, going back to Remus and picking up her trunk.

Lyall tossed the Floo powder in and disappeared in the emerald flames.

The pair waited until he was gone. Remus then tossed in a little Floo powder and they stepped in. They tucked in a bit tight and shut their eyes, ensuring their elbows were not sticking out before stating their destination. A warm breeze-like sensation engulfed them and when Reinette opened her eyes they arrived at King’s Cross Station.

The Floo Network had one fireplace hooked up to Kings Cross Station. Hidden with wards, muggles only saw an out of order bathroom when they walked past. In reality, it was a small room with just the fireplace. It was only installed after deciding that it would decrease the number of injuries caused by Apparating. Parents and children would often lose luggage or be subject to injuries when they attempted to Apparate to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Remus and Reinette had emerged from the emerald flames dusting the soot off their clothing and continued on to find a trolley. They deposited all of Reinettes things and she began to push it, following slightly behind her adoptive father. Remus led the way, weaving between the muggles at the station until they reached the barrier. Face to face, Reinette looked at the unremarkable metal ticket box. It was divided right between Platforms Nine and Ten.

“We just walk straight through?” She asked. She had never actually thought about this part.

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “You can. You must remember to stay calm or you may panic and you may be blocked-”

Reinette interrupted, “I’ll crash, you mean.”

“To be forthright, yes,” Remus said. “We are not going to crash, though. We are going to run straight through to the other side.”

“Together then?”

“Together.”

Remus moved to hold onto the cart beside Reinette. He lined it up straight at the metal ticket box and they broke into a quick walk that slowly progressed into a run. Reinette closed her eyes. She tried not to think too much about crashing and gripped the trolley tighter. When the young girl’s eyes opened again she gaped at the scarlet steam engine before her. The Hogwarts express billowed steam as it sat next to the large platform filled with people of all ages. There were owls hooting to each other over the chatter of families and cats in every imaginable colour weaved around their owners' feet. The entire platform held a heavy air of magic and magnetism.

“It’s amazing,” she whispered softly.

Reinette let go of the trolley and began to slowly walk ahead of Remus, she let her eyes drink up her surroundings. She made her way down to the more empty compartments and let her hand drag along the outside of the train.  
Then, out of nowhere, she was knocked straight to the floor!  
“Wotcher!” a voice exclaimed, “You all right?”  
Looking up, Reinette’s vision was a bit dizzy. “No! I see two of you!”  
Laughter followed that statement as two sets of freckled arms pulled the girl up. The arms belonged to a pair of identical twins with bright red hair.  
“Oh!” She laughed. “That’s why there’s two of you.”  
Remus, who had watched the exchange, interrupted, “Are you all right then?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Reinette brushed herself off.

“Sorry, about that. George here has always been such a git.” One twin advised.

“Fred, however, has always failed to have a sense of manners,” the other reassured.

“Don’t worry about it, I should have been watching where I was going.” Reinette grinned, “I’m a first year. My name is Reinette.”

“Nice to meet you, We’re Fred and George Weasley.” They spoke simultaneously. 

“D’you need help with your trunk?” One twin asked.

She glanced up at the empty compartment they were beside and decided that it’d be fine. “Sure. Thanks!”

“Least we can do since George knocked you down,” Fred laughed. The two boys swiftly managed the trunk into the compartment without issue.

“Gotta be off, a friend of ours has a tarantula! See you at Hogwarts!”

“Bye!” Reinette called after them.

Reinette felt a bit sad now that her trunk was taken care of and all was left where her goodbyes. Remus took control of the situation and pulled the girl into his arms. Her eyes grew a little misty and she blinked furiously.

“I’ll miss you!” She sniffed.

“It’ll be so quiet without you yelling about the house,” Remus teased.

Reinette laughed, “Codswallop. You’re just rude, aren't you?”

“As per usual,” Remus hummed in agreement. “Be sure to write.”

“I’ll do it as often as I can,” Reinette promised. The train whistle sounded loudly behind them.

“Good. Now get on that train before it leaves without you.”

Reinette ended their hug and climbed onto The Hogwarts Express. She made her way into her empty compartment and hung her head out the window. “Bye! Love you!”  
“I love you too,” Remus returned.

As the train began to move, Reinette waved enthusiastically until her adoptive father was out of sight.

“Hullo,” voice timidly spoke from the cracked compartment door.

Reinette turned to look at a round-faced boy who was holding a toad. “Hi, do you want to sit with me?”

The boy’s face took on a look of gratitude, “Yes, please!”

“I’m Reinette, by the way.”

“I’m Neville.” He sat down across from her and put his toad on the seat beside him. “This is my toad, Trevor.”

“I’m so glad to meet you, it would have been dreadful to spend this long ride alone.”

“Me too!” He smiled excitedly.

“I-”

“Excuse me.” A new voice interrupted. A girl with bushy brown hair pushed her way into the compartment. She was already wearing her school robes. “Would you mind if I joined you? The last few compartments have been full. I understand if you-”

“No, no, no…” Reinette stopped her. “Sit with us. We’re the only ones in here and I say the more the merrier. Right, Neville?”

Neville gave a quick nod in acceptance and the newcomer wasted no time shutting the door and sitting right beside Reinette.

“I’m Hermione Granger.”

Introductions aside, the group of three had pleasant small talk about Hogwarts and the excitement of it all.

“I’ve tried to learn all I can since I got my letter,” Hermione told them. “I never thought any of this could be imaginable!”

“Oh,” Reinette smiled. “You must be muggle-born?”

“Yes,” she grinned broadly, showing a row of rather large but bright teeth. “It’s been such a learning experience. What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“I don’t know. My parents were Gryffindors though and sometimes it runs in the family.” Reinette said.

“I’m thinking I’ll be Ravenclaw,” Hermione proclaimed. “What about you, Neville?”

He sighed a little, “My family say I’ll be Hufflepuff.”

“That’s great!” Reinette then asked, “Were they Hufflepuffs?”

He shook his head, a little sheepishly. “No… My family thought I was a Muggle for the longest time. It’ll be a surprise if I even get in a house at all.”

“You’ll get in,” Reinette reassured him. “You’ve only just got here. They can’t throw you out now. Besides, I need you. You’re my friend.”

“You think so?” He asked hopefully, eyes bright.

“Of course,” Hermione chimed in. “We’re all friends now.”

A moment later there came a knock at the compartment door and it slid open. An older grey lady poked her head in, “Anything off the cart, dearies?” Said cart was filled with all sorts of wizarding treats. The three of them all crowded around. Reinette and Neville, who were used to wizarding treats, quickly got what they wanted. Neville bought a couple of Cauldron Cakes and a Liquorice Wand. Reinette, a little chocolate crazy, ended but getting at least five Chocolate Frogs. Hermione lingered a moment before she ended up coming back with one large lollipop and a Cauldron Cake of her own.

“Reinette, you might want to slow down,” Hermione remarked a little after she sat down.

“It’s all right,” She gushed with her mouth full. “I’m only on my third.” She glanced at her three new Chocolate Frog cards. “I got two of Uric the Oddball, does anyone want them? I have one at home.”

“Sure,” Neville took them. “Thanks.”

“Do you collect them?” asked Hermione.

“Now and again, my interest comes and goes.”

“I like them,” said Neville. He tossed them onto the vacant seat next to him. He was chewing halfway on the first bite of his Cauldron Cake when he spit it out suddenly with a gasp.

“What is it?” Hermione sat up quickly.

“Trevor!” Neville exclaimed. “He’s gone!” He had gotten down onto the floor to check under the seats.

“He must have jumped out when the Trolley Witch came!” Reinette said in concern. She got up at once and slid out of the compartment. “We have to find him! Hermione and Neville, you go right. I’ll go left. We should meet up again soon enough!”

Hermione and Neville quickly joined Reinette on the search and went down the corridor. Reinette began to scan the train’s corridors, eyes low. With no luck, she knocked on the surrounding compartments. After asking compartment after compartment, Reinette ended up down by the Weasley Twins. They were in a compartment with a boy with dreadlocks and a pretty black haired girl.

“Sorry, but have any of you seen a toad?”

“Reinette!” The twins said together. “You own the toad?”

“He belongs to my friend,” Reinette smiled. “You’ve seen it then?”

“Yes, Angelina over there has him in a box.” informed one twin.

“We were going to feed him to Lee’s tarantula if he didn’t have an owner.” the other teased.

“Very funny,” Angelina deadpanned. “We would never do that.”

“Don’t spoil all the fun,” Lee whined. He grabbed a large box that had little air holes and handed it to Reinette. “Mind the Spello-tape, it’s a bit loose. Bugger kept hopping about.”

“Thank you,” Reinette said as she tightly held the box. “See you all around!” They all gave her a goodbye and she headed back to her shared compartment. Glancing inside she saw Hermione calming down a crying Neville.

“Gran will be so upset!” Neville cried.

“It’ll be all right, Neville.”

“Hey, I got him!” Reinette walked in and shut the compartment firmly. She peeled the spello-tape up and cracked the box open.

“Trevor!”

The boy grabbed the toad with one hand and used his arm to rub his wet face. “Thank you, both. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Reinette advised. She reached down and picked up one of her last frogs and handed one to him. “Eat up.”

Hermione shook her head, exasperated. “What is with you and chocolate?”

“Chocolate makes you feel better. It’s a known fact,” defended Reinette.

Neville ate the frog, “She’s right you know. I feel tons better.”

Just when they all sat down and relaxed a little, a loud ruckus came from down the corridor. Jumping up, both girls went out and down to the source of the racket. Neville stayed behind to keep an eye on Trevor, reluctant to ever put the toad down again. They watched as two large boys and a smaller one ran out and down the opposite direction.

“What has been going on?” Hermione said bossily.

Reinette poked her head in to see sweets all over the floor, surrounding two boys. One boy, who was tall and freckled with very red hair, bent down to pick up a fat grey rat.

“I think he’s knocked out,” he said to the other boy. “No- I don’t believe it- he’s gone back to sleep.”

The other boy was small and had extremely messy black hair. He looked up from the rat. “Yeah in Diagon Alley…”

The two went back and forth a moment, talking about some story. Ignoring the two girls.  
Reinette glanced at Hermione as if to say they were rude.

“Can we help you with something?” The red-haired boy said to Hermione at last.

“You’d better hurry and put your robes on, we’re nearly there. And anyway, you shouldn’t be fighting. You’ll be in trouble before school even begins.”

“Scabbers has been fighting, not us,” he replied scowling. He looked like he was going to say more but was interrupted.

“Hey,” Reinette said. “She’s only trying to help. No need to be mean. We’ve got to go anyway, see you later.”

Ron glared at them both. “Sure.”

“You’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?” Hermione added as the girls both turned and left.

When they were back in their seats Reinette noticed Neville had changed so she forced him out into the hall a moment while she quickly put her own robes on. When they were all together again, Hermione told Neville what had happened.

“Who were they anyway? They acted as they knew you.” Reinette said to Hermione.

“The red-haired one was Ron Weasley. A bit rude, wasn’t he? The other boy was Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?” Neville gasped. “Wow!”

Reinette was also surprised. “Oh.”

And then the train’s loudspeaker went off: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

Hermione practically squeaked. Neville looked a little nervous. Reinette quickly flocked to the window. The train began to slow to a stop. In the corridor, Hermione, Neville, and Reinette stayed close in the crowd. When the train finally stopped and they all emerged onto a dark platform, Reinette gazed up at the inky black sky. Glittering stars hung above them, brightening the cold night only by a fraction.

A giant of a man stood in front of all of them holding a lantern. He had loads of hair covering his head and face. His voice boomed above all others, “Firs’ years! Firs’ years, come this way! Follow me and mind yer step!”

They followed the large man down a narrow passage. Everyone was completely silent as they stumbled down the path. They continued on until the path opened to the edge of a deep black lake. And then on a mountain stood Hogwarts. It was tall and massive, the thousands of windows glowing the bright light from within. A fleet of small boats sat at the water’s edge. Reinette’s heart felt like it skipped a beat.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the giant boomed over them all.

Reinette, Hermione, and Neville managed to get in a boat of their own. Once everyone was in, the giant got into his own little boat.

“Everyone in?” he called. “Right then- FORWARD!”

The little boats moved all at the same time. They slipped across the water like they weighed nothing. Reinette plunged her hand down into the water, it was terribly cold.

“Reinette,” Hermione whispered in a chiding tone. “You don’t know what’s in there.”

“Probably monsters of some sort,” Neville remarked.

“Or it’s just lake water,” Reinette countered.

They passed through a blanket of ivy that was draped in front of a tunnel opening. The little boats went deeper and deeper until they reached an underground harbour, where they all stopped quietly. The group stumbled out and followed the giant up a passageway that led to dewy grass. The shadow of the castle cloaked them all in the dark.

Continuing on, they ascended stone steps and stopped in front of a huge oak front door.

“Everyone here? You lot ready?” the giant asked.

Reinette eagerly nodded, her eyes locked on the oak door.

The giant’s large fist then knocked on the castle door four times.


	4. The Sorting Hat

A tall witch with a stern face opened the door. She had black hair in a bun so tight, Reinette imagined her face would pinch if it was any tighter.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” the giant motioned towards the crowd of new students. They looked like small infants next to him.

“Thank you, Hagrid.” Professor McGonagall told him. “I will take them from here.”

The witch pulled the door the rest of the way open and Hagrid stepped out of the way to reveal a large marble staircase behind her. The stone walls were lit up with flaming torches and a few portraits were hung on the walls. McGonagall led them forward and then off to the side into an empty chamber. Before they were left alone they could hear the droning of voices, muffled by the hard stone walls. The students huddled together like penguins in the cold, they peered around at their surroundings nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall began. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

McGonagall's eyes glanced at each one of them, looking at the students a bit critically.

Reinette forced herself to stop chewing her fingernails and fixed her hair. Beside her, Neville struggled to fasten his robe correctly and Hermione stood up even straighter.

“I shall return when we are ready for you.” She turned on her heel and left the chamber, shutting them all in alone.

Reinette straightened Neville’s robes for him.

“How exactly do they sort us into houses?” Harry Potter asked Ron Weasley quietly.

“Some sort of test, I think,” Ron told him. “Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.”

Everyone suddenly became startled. Reinette looked at everyone to see them all begin to whisper furiously. Hermione started to list all the spells she had memorized. Neville stared at the floor blankly. Reinette herself did not know what was going to happen, but she did know it wasn’t going to involve anything they all wouldn’t know.

“Hey,” she grabbed Hermione and Neville by their elbows. “Don’t panic. They can’t expect us to do anything we haven't learned yet. It’ll be okay.”

“Oh.” Hermione looked slightly disappointed. “You must be right.”

Ron and Harry seemed to be listening and visibly relaxed.

“AHHHH!” Neville screamed very suddenly.

In front of them there were two ghosts floated across the room, they were transparent and talking to each other.

A rather plump monk shrugged as he told the other, who wore tights and ruff, “Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-”

The ghost in tights shook his head, “My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, you know, he’s not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?” He had looked at the new students curiously.

Reinette, who had never seen a ghost, merely stared.

So did everyone else.

“New students!” The Friar ghost smiled at them all. “About to be sorted, I suppose?”

Reinette and a few others nodded dumbly.

“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know,” he told them proudly.

“Move along now.” McGonagall was back. Her sharp stare sending the ghosts through the wall over. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now form a line and follow me.”

The students fumbled into a decent line and trailed after the Professor. Reinette stood behind Hermione and Hermione in front of Neville.  
McGonagall led them into the most amazing hall Reinette ever laid her eyes on.

The Great Hall was lit up by candles that floated in the air as if they were the stars themselves. The walls were tall and reached high to the ceiling- if there ever was one, it seemed to open straight up to the sky. The stars shone down on the candles against the black velvet sky, blinking gently at their flickering flames. Four tables filled the floor of the hall, stretching long and leading up to one high table at the very back that seated what had to be the other Professors. The older students watched the new ones as they sat in front of empty golden plates and goblets. Pearly-white ghosts streamed about here and there around the tables.

“It’s bewitched,” Hermione whispered to Reinette. She spoke about the ceiling. “It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in-”

“Hogwarts, A History?” Reinette finished.

“Yes,” Hermione giggled softly.

McGonagall stopped them in front of the long sideways table that held the teachers, she placed a four-legged stool down and placed a pointed old wizards hat. It was a patched hat, that was frayed and looked filthy. Everyone was staring at it. There was complete silence. And then, at the brim, it seemed to rip open and begin to sing!

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

“So we’ve just got to try on the hat!” Ron whispered loudly to Harry. “I’ll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!”

Reinette snorted and hid it as a cough as Hermione turned and looked at her sharply. It was quite clear that Ron did not amuse the bushy haired girl.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” McGonagall instructed them. She held a long piece of parchment and began to read off names, “Abbot, Hanna!”

A girl behind Reinette with blonde pigtails walked up, sat down, and put on the hat. It was only a small pause before-

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the Sorting Hat shouted.

The long table to the right cheered and clapped, Hannah Abbot sat down there and was the Friar ghost waved to her.

“Bones, Susan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Boot, Terry!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

This time the second table to the left clapped. Terry Boot’s hangs were given firm handshakes from several students.

“Brucklehurst, Mandy!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Brown, Lavender!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Lavender was the first Gryffindor. The far left table exploded with cheers. Fred and George cat called as Miss Brown sat down.

“Bulstrode, Millicent!” was next and was a Slytherin. The far right table clapped loudly.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Finnigan, Seamus!”

That hat seemed to take much longer than the others on this sandy-haired boy, it was almost a full minute before-

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione stood tall, smiled at her friends, and practically ran up to the stool and jammed it on her head. The hat seemed to take ages as Reinette eagerly watched. In fact, it was nearly four full minutes when the hat finally shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Reinette smiled and watched as Hermione quickly sat down beside a tall redhead.

“Longbottom, Neville!”

Neville jumped when his name was called and fell as he went up to the stool. He sat down with a pink-tinged face. The hat took a long time and then shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” He ran off with the hat still on his head.

“Lupin, Reinette!”

As Reinette’s name was called she walked up and waited patiently for Neville to hurry back and hand it to her as numerous people laughed.

“Thanks, Neville,” she smiled gently.

Reinette sat down and put the hat down on her head. There was barely a moment's pause when the hat shouted-

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Reinette was instantly happy, she sat down right across from Hermione and the girls both giggled.

More people were called and everything went normally until Harry Potter’s name was called.

“Potter, Harry!”

Tons of whispers erupted all at once and a few students’ heads craned to try to get a better look at the small boy as he stepped forward.

“Harry Potter?”

“The Harry Potter?”

“Did she say Potter?”

Reinette, Hermione, and Neville glanced at each other.

The hat fell on Harry’s head and even more students seemed to try and peer at him. The Sorting Hat seemed to be having a difficult time with him, but then, suddenly it shouted loudly to the hall-

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The Gryffindors roared the loudest cheer so far, the red-haired wizard beside Hermione vigorously shook his hand, the Weasley twins started to shout, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” All the while, Harry himself looked a bit dazed.  
He sat down by Gryffindor’s ghost, only a few seats down from Reinette.

A while later, “Weasley, Ron!” was called and Reinette caught Hermione’s eye.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat shouted a second later.

Hermione’s brow furrowed a little and Reinette offered her a small shrug. Ron sat next to Harry, down by Neville.

“Zabini, Blaise!” was the last to be sorted and was in Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall took her place at the only empty seat with the other professors. A second later, the wizard in the middle of the High Table stood up. He was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a beard to match. His eyes twinkled down at them all and his arms opened wide.

“Welcome!” he greeted. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore and I am your headmaster here at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I’d like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

“Thank you!” Dumbledore then sat down. Everyone applauded and gave a cheer. Reinette gave a little laugh, clapping along with everyone else.

The long tables filled with all kinds of delicious food. Everything a person could ever want seemed to appear right in front of them. There were meats from roasts, pork, and lamb, to bacon, chicken, and steak. All sorts of colourful vegetables, like peas, beans, carrots, and corn. Several yummy platters of potatoes, mouth-watering sides dishes, and for some reason, there were even peppermint humbugs.

Reinette filled her own plate with mashed potatoes, peas, and roast chicken. With a second glance, she even grabbed a humbug just for fun.

Hermione and Reinette chatted here and there while eating but stopped when Ron suddenly spoke excitedly to the ghost in ruff.

“I know who you are! My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!”

“I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,” The ghost said stiffly.

Seamus Finnigan interjected, “Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?”

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy became irritated. “Like this,” he said and then reached up, grabbed his left ear, and pulled. His head almost completely lopped off his shoulders but hung on about half an inch of skin and a bit of sinew. He flipped his head back on and looked very pleased with everyone’s shocked faces. “So,” he coughed, “New Gryffindors! I hope you’re going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron’s becoming unbearable- he’s the Slytherin ghost.”

Reinette glanced over at the Slytherin table to see a ghost with silver blood splattered robes, he had a gaunt face and looked extremely unpleasant. She cocked her head and turned her gaze back to Sir Nicholas, “How did he get covered in so much blood?”

“I’ve never asked,” Sir Nicholas said tactfully and raised his eyebrows at her.

Soon after this, the remainder of the food began to disappear. Desserts soon followed. There were tons of flavours of ice cream, fruits, doughnuts, pies, cake, pudding, Jell-O, and even more tasty treats.

Reinette served some cheesecake to herself and listen to everyone talk quietly enjoying herself. Hermione was talking to the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy, and the boys were talking about family.

“I’m half-and-half,” Seamus said. “Me dad’s a Muggle. Mom didn’t tell him she was a witch ‘til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.”

“What about you, Neville?” Ron asked. Neville told them all how his family thought he was a muggle and the terrible ways they tried to force magic out of him. “...Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my Toad.”

Neville turned to Reinette, “What’s your family like?”

Reinette smiled, “Well, I’m adopted. But my Godfather, Remus, is basically my dad. He was a Gryffindor too.”

“Is it just you two?” Neville asked.

“No,” Reinette told him, “we live with his father, Grandpa Lyall-”

“Reinette!” Hermione suddenly grabbed her arm, joy in her face. “Percy just told me that charmwork is essential to performing the greater part of magic! You have to listen to this!”

Reinette turned her attention to Hermione and Percy for the remainder of the feast.

The desserts vanished and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up from his gold chair again. The hall fell silent.

“Ahem-” He cleared his throat and continued, “just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

“First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Reinette could see his eyes twinkle in the direction of the Weasley Twins, who only grinned at each other a bit mischievous.

“Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
“And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand sides is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

He said this line with sincerity. Reinette choked down a giggle, as it appeared genuine.

“He’s not serious?” Harry muttered to Percy.

“Must be,” Percy said with a frown. “It’s odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we’re not allowed to go somewhere- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might of told us prefects, at least.”

Reinette rolled her eyes slightly, she got the feeling Percy thought too much of his role of prefect.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Dumbledore exclaimed exuberantly. A great many of the teacher’s smiles became fixed and a few older students rolled their eyes.

Dumbledore gave his wand a good flick and a gold banner fluttered out and drew high above everyone’s heads, words began to form.

“Everyone pick their favourite tune,” Dumbledore instructed, “and off we go!”

The entire school began to sing all at once, disjointed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!

All the students finished the tune at different times. After a moment, the only ones who were left were the Weasley Twins, who decided to sing a slow funeral march. Dumbledore, who seemed to enjoy it most of all, conducted their lines happily and clapped the loudest when they had finished.

“Ahh, music,” he wiped his eyes, “a magic beyond all that we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

Percy Weasley led the first years up the marble staircase and weaved them through halls and corridors, passing through tapestries and doors that didn’t even look like doors. Reinette, who was all fidgety during the sorting and feast, was now tired. (As was the rest of the first years.) She didn't care to memorise their route or wave to any of the friendly portraits. They seemed to climb staircase after staircase, just going on and on, dragging their sleepy feet, until suddenly- they came to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in the air in front of them. Percy took a step and the sticks started to fly at them. One hit Percy square in the face.

“AHH!” Percy yelled in frustration. “Peeves! Show yourself!”

A farting noise was his only answer.

“Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?”

POP! A little man appeared. He had dark eyes and a wicked smile. He sat midair, crossing his legs, and holding the walking sticks. “Ooooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!” He cackled.

He swooped at them and they all ducked.

Percy had enough. “Go away, Peeves! Or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!”

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head as he zoomed down the hall.

Percy turned to the first years, a bit apologetic, “You want to watch out for Peeves. He’s a nasty little poltergeist. The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen to the prefects.”

They set off again until they reached the end of the hall. They stopped in front of a large portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

“Password?” she said to Percy.

“Caput Draconis.”

The portrait sprung forward at once and revealed a round hole. They all stumbled through and the portrait shut behind them at once. They were now in the Gryffindor common room. It was cosy and warm, a small fire blazed at them in welcome. It was circular and had tall windows, and it was filled with squashy armchairs and loveseats. Red and gold flooded the room with rich colour. One wall held an entire mantle to the fireplace and another was lined with bookcases. Percy led the girls to one door to the side of the common room, where they ascended a spiral staircase to their dormitory. The girls were met with six beds with their luggage already at the end of them. The four-poster beds were draped with deep red velvet and just looked so inviting that Reinette immediately collapsed on hers without even changing. It wasn't until a tap on her shoulder made her look up.

“Hey, do you mind if we switch?” Fay Dunbar, another new Gryffindor, asked as she pointed to her bed.

Reinette looked up to see the indicated bed. It was right beside Hermione’s and closest to a window. “Sure,” she smiled.

The two girls dragged their trunks across the room and changed into their night clothes.

“I’m so glad you two switched,” Hermione whispered once they were all in bed.

“Me too!”

The two girls whispered back and forth a little until sleep took them. Reinette’s final thought before she nodded off was how she couldn’t wait to write home about everything that happened that night.


	5. Potions in the Eye of the Beholder

Reinette was lucky Hermione was her friend, she would never have made it to her first few classes if she didn’t stick with her. Reinette couldn’t help thinking they could’ve issued some maps or something to the first years, that is until she realized the staircases move. Everything in the castle held some sort of magic that alluded charm and novelty. The secret passageways and hidden doors just begged to be discovered, the coats of armour wandered around, and thousands of portraits hung on the walls.

The only really bothersome thing she encountered was Peeves. He really seemed to get on her nerves. You could be walking along to class when suddenly, you’re getting things thrown at you, or getting tripped, or your school bag will be dumped on the ground- then you’re late to class!

Classes had to be the very best thing about Hogwarts. Reinette was excited to learn all she could, Hermione agreed with this heavily.

Hermione easily became enamoured with the magical world and participated in class every chance she got. Hermione even liked History of Magic, the most boring of all classes. She took extremely detailed notes as Professor Binns droned on and on in the dullest voice imaginable.

The most interesting class so far was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had a way of looking cross enough to stop you from goofing off, even without the stern speech she gave as everyone sat down for their first class:

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.”

She changed her desk into a pig shortly after and everyone became impressed and excited to get to work, only they became a little disappointed when they realized this was an act of advanced magic and it would be a long time until they’d get to change furniture into animals. Nevertheless, the class continued and they took some diligent notes before trying to turn a matchstick into a needle.

Hermione and gotten the closest result, hers was silver and quite pointy. McGonagall gave her a rare smile and showed it to the rest of the class. Reinette, beside her, only managed to turn her own match silver.

Despite the name of Defence Against the Dark Arts, the class was altogether displeasing. Professor Quirrell was a twitchy man with a prominent stutter who wore a purple turban every day. The turban had a weird smell to it that was reminiscent of the thick smell of garlic that hung in the air of the classroom. A rumour, started by none other than the Weasley Twins, went around saying that Quirrell stuffed it with garlic to ward off a vampire he met in Romania- a rumour that Reinette heartily influenced, despite Hermione’s disapproval.

The class that Reinette looked forward to most of all was Potions. Reinette had a love for potions that started as a little girl, she would often play alone in the garden, pretending to brew elixirs made out of grass and twigs. She was determined to do her best despite the rumours that Professor Snape, the Potions Master, hated Gryffindors.

Double Potions with the Slytherins was today. Reinette could hardly eat breakfast. When Reinette found out when her first potions class was, she hastily wrote a letter to her godfather. She asked him he knew about Snape and what to expect. Owls swooped into the Great Hall signalling the arrival of the mail. Reinette anxiously looked up to see if Romulus was circling around.

He was! He lazily flew in and landed on a high beam above them, an envelope clutched in his beak. Romulus’ beady eyes glared down at her, mocking her. Reinette gave an unamused snort and continued eating her eggs and sausage.

“You’ll never get your mail at this rate,” Hermione laughed.

“He’s been like this his whole life,” she said. “He wants me to suffer.”

Then suddenly, the letter dropped onto her plate.

“Course,” Reinette sighed, “it landed right in my sausage.” She wiped the grease off with a napkin and peeled it open. It read:

 

Reinette,

I didn’t know Snape was Potion Master at Hogwarts, though it does not surprise me. He was brilliant at potions when we were young at school. I find that I can not reveal too much about him, as I didn’t know him well. All I can say is, he is a professor and you must respect him. Write back as soon as you can.

Good luck,  
Moony.

 

Reinette frowned at the “Good luck” Remus had written. Why would he wish her luck? It couldn’t be too terrible, right? She pushed the worry out of her mind as she and Hermione exited the Great Hall.

The Potions classroom was down in the dungeons. The air was cold down in the dungeons and it gave off a sort of eerie vibe that made Reinette wonder why they would put the Slytherin dormitories in such a damp, dark place. The stone walls in the Potions classroom were lined with shelves that held various creepy pickled animals in glass jars and other phials without labels or any indication of use. There was a blackboard at the front of the class that was empty and a dark gargoyle whose mouth spewed ice-cold water into a basin.

Behind his curtain of greasy hair, Snape’s long hooked nose and black eyes stared down at them all. His skin was sallow and his teeth even more so and his billowing robes made him resemble an overgrown bat.

Professor Snape gave roll call.

“Lupin, Reinette.” His eyes flicked up at her, flashing so quickly that Reinette thought it must have been a mistake. Why such disdain? And he continued on until Potter’s name appeared.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly, “Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity.”

There was snickering from the Slytherins.

Snape finished roll call and looked up at them, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.”

Reinette anxiously hung onto every whispered word. The rest of the class was silent, Snape effortlessly commanded their attention.

“As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic.  
I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren’t as big as a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Reinette let out a breath she was holding in. Dunderheads? Really? That was rather rude. She faltered and sat back in her seat, she couldn’t help but start to dislike her new professor.

“Potter!” Snape snapped suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Hermione raised her hand immediately.

“I don't know, sir,” said Harry, looking confused.

“Tut, tut- fame clearly isn’t everything,” Snape sneered. “Let’s try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

Reinette decided it was no use to raise her hand as she watched Harry and Snape’s exchange, she swallowed back the answer and gave Hermione a pointed look. Hermione ignored her and her hand shot into the air. The Slytherin boys snickered again.

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?”

Harry continued to stare Snape in the eye, unwavering. The greasy haired man turned suddenly and ignoring Hermione, rounded on Reinette. His empty eyes glared down at her.

“Lupin! What about you? Have you any idea what the difference between monkshood and aconite?”

Reinette immediately answered with a small gasp, “Wolfsbane.”

“Correct,” he said. Snape seemed like he was close to laughing, but Reinette couldn’t tell because he also looked close to being constipated. He smiled with spite, “Wolfsbane has highly deadly leaves that often are used to poison arrows when hunting wolves.”

He knows.

“Write this down.” He demanded the class. He turned back to Harry Potter, “For your information, Potter, by mixing an infusion of wormwood with powdered root of asphodel you can make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Aconite is a member of the buttercup family that has toxic flowers useful in potion making.”

They were then split into groups to make a boil-curing potion.

A shocked Reinette worked alongside Hermione, diligently and silently, listening to Snape circle the classroom and criticise them. She read the instructions on the board and followed them mindlessly, her thoughts stuck on wolves. Reinette’s heart must have skipped a beat when she answered that shocking question.

“He has to know, why else would he shamelessly just thrust that kind of information out with such maliciousness,” Reinette thought. “Or maybe I’m imagining things.”

A loud hiss interrupted her thought process and she looked up to see a cloud of green smoke billow from Neville’s cauldron. The cauldron itself was twisted into a blob and the potion within poured across the floor. In a panic, students began to stand on their stools. Neville was on the floor, drenched in the acid green potion, moaning in pain as boils started popping up on his arms and legs.

“Neville!” Reinette gasped. She quickly put on her dragon-hide gloves and ran over to Neville, narrowly avoiding the spill on the stone floor. She pulled him up, grabbing his hands and pulling.

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled. He waved his wand and the potion vanished. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?”

Nevil whimpered and nodded. The boils on his nose began to pop.

“Sir,” Reinette began to pull him towards the door. “He needs immediate attention.”

Snape snapped at her. “That will be a point from Gryffindor for your insolence, Lupin.”

“Sir-” She hesitated slightly, almost about to argue.

“That’s another one!” Professor Snape snarled. “Now go!”

Reinette didn’t think to hesitate and turned away, hauling Neville out of the Potions classroom. They went to the Hospital Wing as quickly as they could.

“Can you bloody believe him?” She thundered to Neville. “You obviously needed help! Insolence? I cost up two points! Two points, Neville!”

Neville couldn’t talk, he just whimpered in pain again.

Reinette deflated, “Oh! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t feel bad for myself when you’re hurt! We’re nearly there!”

As they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey opened the double doors for them at once.

“Oh, you poor dear!”

An hour later Reinette finally met back up with Hermione.

“Snape hates me,” Reinette said as she flopped onto her bed.

Hermione frowned, “He doesn't hate you, he’s just strict.”

“I think he knows my dad.”

“Your godfather, Remus?”

“Yes,” she sighed, “I don’t think they liked each other or something.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not going to push it,” Reinette decided. “It’ll get better.”

The two girls started to do their homework then. Reinette pushed the Potions Master far from her mind, trying to just get through the rest of this miserable day.


	6. Flying and Running for Your Life

The first years were buzzing with the information that Flying lessons would be starting Thursday. Gryffindors and Slytherins were scheduled together and everyone was talking about it. Seamus Finnigan was telling everybody that he spent his childhood in the countryside zooming about, and Ron Weasley didn’t hesitate to spin some yarn about nearly hitting a hang glider. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin boy, constantly told boastful and elaborate stories about his adventures with broomsticks.

In the girls' dormitory, there just as much excitement. Fay Dunbar was a huge Quidditch fan, she was very excited and wanted to be a beater next year. Hermione was trying to read Quidditch Through the Ages to learn everything she could, she was also asking Reinette tons of questions. Reinette was rubbish at sports, she was more of a watcher than a player, but she was excited to learn to fly. Lavender and Parvati were interested too, but they just seemed to want to listen to the boys’ stories rather than actually fly.

Hermione was reading through the Evolution of the Flying Broomstick out loud to Neville at breakfast when the mail arrived. A barn owl presented Neville with a small package.

“Who is it from,” asked Reinette through a mouthful of apple.

Neville opened it, joy lighting up his round face. He lifted up a small ball of glass that was the size of a marble and was filled with white smoke.

“Gran sent me a Remembrall!”

Hermione put down her book with interest. She peered at the small ball, “What is it?”

“It tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten to do- Gran knows I forget things, and when you hold it tight like this and it turns red it means you’ve forgotten something- oh…” The ball was filled with red smoke now. Neville’s brow furrowed.

Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten when suddenly the Remembrall was snatched right from his hand! Malfoy held it up in his hand with a mocking smile.

Harry, Ron, and Reinette jumped to their feet quickly, but Professor McGonagall was keen to spot trouble and was there in a flash.

“What’s going on?”

“Malfoy’s got my Remembrall, Professor.”  
Draco Malfoy dropped the ball on the table and shrugged, “Just joking,” he said as he swaggered away with two beefy boys by his sides.

Outside it was beautiful. It was clear, breezy and not too hot. In short, perfect flying weather. The first years made their way through the sloping grass and down to the opposite side of the grounds where the earth was smooth and flat. The Gryffindors met the Slytherins who were already there. Two rows of school brooms were laid out on the ground. Reinette had heard that the school’s brooms were rumoured to be outdated and varied in quality, she peered down at them to see they weren’t far off.

Madam Hooch was a respectable witch with spiky grey hair and piercing yellow eyes. She gestured to the brooms and barked, “Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.”

Reinette stood by her broom in the middle of Neville and Hermione. Her broom had a few snaggle twigs and scratches. She waited for Madam Hooch to continue.

“Put your right hand over your broom and say up!”

All at once everyone cried, “Up!”

Reinette’s broom lifted slightly, barely an inch, then fell to the ground. Hermione’s had rolled over, and Neville’s broom stayed still.

After a while, everyone had successfully called their brooms. Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms properly, instructing them so they could resist sliding off the end or slipping.

“Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,” said Madam Hooch. “Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three - two-”

Before Madam Hooch could reach the end of her countdown and blow her whistle, Neville (who was nervous) had pushed off and rose in the air.

“Come back, boy!” Madam Hooch called.

Neville just rose higher in the air, he went twelve feet and then twenty, in only a matter of seconds. His face was in utter fear. Neville gasped and slipped, going sideways he fell. He hit the ground hard with a nasty crack, leaving his broomstick to rise even higher in the air and drifting away.

“Oh!” Reinette’s eyes went wide and she flinched at her friend’s rough impact.

“Broken wrist,” Madam Hooch muttered as she examined the tearful boy. She helped Neville get up and turned to the rest of the class. “None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ Come on, dear.”

The pair stumbled away, Madam Hooch’s arm secure around Neville.

Malfoy burst into loud laughter, “Did you see his face, the great lump?”

The other Slytherin’s joined in.

“Shut your face, Draco Malfoy.” Reinette snarled.

“Ooh, Longbottom’s girlfriend comes to the rescue again! Never thought you’d like fat little crybabies, Lupin!”

“Better him than you!” Reinette yelled, rolling up her robe sleeves, ready to defend her friend if necessary.

“Look!” said Malfoy. He retrieved something from the ground and held it up, “It’s that stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.” It was the Remembrall.

Harry then spoke up, quietly, “Give that here, Malfoy.” Everyone was watching.

“I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?”

“Oi, that’s not funny!” Reinette joined in, stepping up beside Harry. “Hand it over.”

Malfoy ignored her, he snatched up his broom and took off. He was flying quite well, better than Reinette could have done, and hovered up by the branches of a tall oak tree.

“Come and get it then!”

Harry mounted his broom.

“No!” Hermione shouted, darting forward and held his arm. “Madam Hooch told us not to move- you’ll get us all in trouble.”

Reinette shoved Hermione’s hand off him, pushing the other girl back. “There’s no way she’ll find out! Knock him off his broom, Harry!”

Harry wasn’t listening to either girl, blood pounded in his ears and he took off, air rushing through his messy hair. Harry rose as high as Malfoy without a problem, he was a natural.

Down below, Ron Weasley gave an admiring whoop, Reinette cheered him on, and Hermione scowled.

“Give it here,” Harry called loud and even.

Malfoy looked taken aback at how easily Harry matched him in skill, he tried to look confident and mean, “Oh yeah?”

Harry didn’t reply, but he shot forward so fast Malfoy barely swerved to get out the way in time. He turned sharply and faced the worried boy again. Reinette clapped loudly along with Ron and a few others. It was almost like a one-on-one Quidditch match.

“No Crabbe and Goyal up here to save your neck, Malfoy, Harry called.

Draco Malfoy must have realized Harry was right because he glared and called back, “Catch it if you can!” He threw the small glass ball high and far in the air, streaming towards the ground.

Reinette watched as Harry sped forward and fell into a steep dive. She screamed along with a lot of other kids, worried he was going to crash straight to the ground.

He was going to die!

Harry stretched his hand out and at the last minute, almost a foot off the ground and caught the Remembrall. He pulled his broom straight and hopped onto the ground safely with the ball clutched in his fist.

The students swarmed over, disbelief and admiration evident in their faces.

“HARRY POTTER!”

Oh no. Professor McGonagall was running right after them all. Harry stood up, a little wobbly, and looked at the fierce Professor. She was shocked and furious.

“Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-”

And also a little speechless.

Reinette ignored her piercing eyes, feeling guilty she spurred Harry on, and said, “Professor, Harry was helping-”

McGonagall shut her down, “Miss Lupin, be quiet-”

“But Malfoy-”

“That’s enough, Mr. Weasley-”

“Professor-”

“Miss Patil, stop it. Potter come with me.”

McGonagall guided Harry towards the castle. The Gryffindors were upset, the Slytherins began to snicker, and Madam Hooch finally made it back.

“You shouldn’t have encouraged him,” Hermione whispered to Reinette angerly.

Reinette looked down at her feet and nodded. “I know,” she said.

The girls separated after the quick lesson. Hermione was still mad and Reinette felt terrible, worried she might have helped cause Harry Potter to be expelled.

In the Hospital Wing, she met up with Neville, who was mended but on bedrest. She told him what happened after he left.

“I’m sorry,” Reinette said.

Neville shook his head, “It’s not your fault.”

“It feels like I keep mucking things up,” Reinette sighed. “First Snape, now Harry... and Hermione is mad at me. It’s all Malfoy’s bloody fault!”

“How is it Malfoy’s fault that Snape hates you and Hermione-”

“I don’t know!” Reinette threw up her hands in frustration, “It just is.”

Madam Pomfrey burst in suddenly, face stern, “This student is supposed to be on bedrest! Move along now!”

Neville and Reinette said goodbye.

That night, lying in bed, Reinette couldn’t sleep. Her guilt with Harry had alleviated when she saw him in the Great Hall, looking fine and a little happy. But Reinette’s luck ended there.

Hermione didn’t talk to her at all during the feast.  
She picked at her mashed potatoes, trying to talk to Hermione but she ignored her attempts. Reinette gave up. She put her fork down, drained her pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall. When she got back to her dormitory, Reinette started writing a new letter to send to Remus, absently chewing on her nails. The other girls spilled in and Hermione got ready for bed and tucked in without a word.

At about eleven, something peculiar happened: Hermione slipped out of bed and put on her pink bathrobe. She started to sneak downstairs. Reinette could hardly believe her eyes.

What? Hermione, sneaking? There was no way!

Reinette hurried up and tugged on her favourite sweater before following after her.

“What are you doing?” she hissed as she found her sitting in the dark of the common room.

Hermione jumped a little and gasped, “You scared me!”

“So all I have to do is scare you to get you to talk to me?” Reinette whisper-yelled.

“No,” Hermione shook her head, “I’m trying to stop Harry and Ron-”

“Oh Merlin,” Reinette groaned, “what are they up to now?”

“Wizard duels,” Hermione answered.

“Malfoy?”

“Malfoy.”

“You can’t be serious,” Reinette shook her head, “they’ll lose more points for Gryffindor and end up hurting themselves in the process.”

“Exactly.” Hermione nodded. They were silent a moment, shifting awkwardly.

“Listen,” Reinette sighed, “I know I was rude and I had no right to shove you. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Hermione pulled the other girl down to sit next to her on the couch, “No, I’m sorry. Ignoring you has been pointless and this is just a silly disagreement.”

Reinette smiled and hugged her, “Let’s just forget it.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed and hugged back.

The door to the boys’ dormitory creaked open and the two girls sat quietly, listening to Harry and Ron tiptoe to the portrait hole. They were in their own bathrobes and not nearly as stealthy as they thought they were.

Hermione turned on the lamp beside them.

“I can’t believe you two are going through with this,” Hermione scolded.

The boys whirled around, surprised. Ron spotted Hermione and grew angry, “You!”

“I almost told your brother, Percy- he’s a prefect, he’d put a stop to this,” Hermione snapped.

Harry grabbed Ron’s elbow, “Come on.”

The boys went through the open portrait hole with the girls trailing behind.

“Curfew is at ten,” Reinette argued, stepping through the hole.

“Go away,” Harry said.

“If you want to ruin Gryffindors’ chance at winning the house cup, then fine. Just know that we warned you.”

“Alright.”

The girls turned around to go back in to find that the Fat Lady was gone! She was out on a nighttime visit and the girls were locked out of the tower.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

The girls looked at each other than at the boys and followed after them.

“Oh no,” Ron shook his head, “that’s your problem. We’re going to be late already because of you two.”

“We are coming with you,” Reinette said.

“You are not.”

“We’re going to get caught if we don’t. We’re going,” Reinette said firmly.

“You’ve got some nerve-”

“Shut up, all of you,” Harry said loudly, “I heard something.”

It was an odd sort of sound, like snorting or snuffling.

“Mrs. Norris?” breathed Ron.

Reinette squinted and could make out a lump on the floor. It was Neville. “Neville?”

The boy jerked awake and sat up, catching sight of them, “Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for hours, I couldn’t remember the new password to get into bed.”

Reinette pulled the boy to his feet, “The password’s ‘Pig Snout’ but the Fat Lady is gone.”

“How’s your arm,” asked Harry.

“Fine,” Neville said. “Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute. I heard what you did, Harry- thanks.”

Harry mumbled a response and scratched his head. Ron, still in a huff about the girls, snapped, “Good- Look, Neville, we’ve got to be somewhere. We’ll see you later-”

“Don’t leave me!” Neville exclaimed, jumping up. “I don’t want to stay here alone, The Bloody Baron’s been past twice already!”

“Of course you’re coming with,” Reinette said. “Now let's go before Weasley throws a fit.”

Ron was going to reply but Harry grabbed his arm and tugged him along. So the five kids continued going down corridor after corridor. The thrill of being caught was heavier with each step every time they turned a corner, the moon was their only light to guide them. They went up a staircase and tiptoed into the trophy room. The cases were filled with cups, shields, and plates that all glittered in the light. Harry drew his wand, ready to duel as soon as Malfoy showed up. Reinette read the little name plates to pass time.

After a while, Ron whispered, “He’s late, maybe he chickened out.”

Reinette shrugged, “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

A noise outside in the next room startled them all. Harry raised his want but it didn’t sound like Draco Malfoy-

“Sniff around, my sweet. They might be lurking in a corner.”

It was Filch and his cat!

Harry reacted quickly, waving his arms wildly at the others and motioning them to follow. They all ran, eyes wide with horror, just barely leaving before Filch and Mrs. Norris burst into the trophy room. Harry sped them as fast as they could, tearing through a tapestry, barreling through a hidden pass, and finally to the Charms classroom. They all stopped to breathe.

“I think we lost him,” Harry said as he leaned against the wall.

Reinette gasped, “that was terrifying… and exhilarating.”

“You’re crazy,” Neville weezed. He was bent over, sputtering.

“I- told- you-” Hermione screeched, she clutched her chest tightly.

“We’ve got to get back to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible,” Ron said.

“Malfoy tricked you,” Hermione told Harry. “He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off.”

“She’s right,” Reinette agreed.

“Let’s go.”

They were speedily walking, not even far from the Charms classroom when a doorknob gave a loud rattle. The door shot open and Peeves popped out.

Peeves looked at them and a look of pure delight lit up his face and he squealed happily.

“Shush, Peeves. Please be quiet!” Reinette whispered.

“Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty!” Peeves cackled.

“Not if you don’t give us away, Peeves, please.”

“Should tell Filch, I should,” Peeves said, tapping a finger on his chin. His eyes glittered with mischief. “It’s for your own good, you know.”

“Get out of the way,” Ron snapped. He took a swipe at Peeves.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves roared.

“Bloody hell, Weasley, you had to open your big mouth!” Reinette growled.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”

“Shut it, Lupin!”

“Run!” Neville grabbed Reinette’s robes and jerked her along.

Everyone made their way down the hall, running for their lives as fast as they could- then slam! They hit the door at the end of the corridor- and it was locked.

“This is it!” Ron moaned, pushing against the door like it would magically open. 

“Oh, move over. I know a spell-” Hermione tried to push her way in.

“We’re done for! This is the end!”

“Move,” Reinette shoved Ron out of the way to allow Hermione to get to the door.

“Alohomora,” she whispered, tapping her wand against the lock. There was a click and the door pushed itself open. They rushed in at once and slammed the door closed. They pressed their ears to the door to listen.

“Which way did they go, Peeves?” Filch asked, “Quick, tell me!”

“Say the magic word!”

“Don’t mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?”

“Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say the magic word,” Peeves sang.

A huff. “Alright- please?”

“NOTHING!” Peeves cackled, “Ha ha, I told you I would say nothing if you don’t say it! Haa ha haa ha!” There was the sound of Filch swearing and Peeves whooshing down the corridor.

Reinette had heard none of this. She was faced away from the door and was plastered to the wall, fear in her eyes.

“He thinks the door is locked,” Harry said, “I think we’ll be okay- get off, Neville!” Neville was tugging at Harry’s bathrobe. He turned around and saw what everyone else could see.

They were in the third-floor corridor. The one that was forbidden. And they just learned why it was strictly prohibited. The entire corridor was taken up by a hideous dark brown dog. It was a huge hound with three heads and all three of its mouths were foaming with thick streams of saliva. It’s flews pulled up to show their yellowing fangs as it ripped out rumbling growls.

Harry searched for the doorknob and ripped the door open as fast as he could. Everyone raced out, thundering down the corridor. Filch must have gone to a different part of the castle because they didn’t pass him at all. They only stopped when they reached the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

“Where have you lot been?” she asked, looking at their flushed faces and their clothes in their state of disarray.

“Pig snout!” Reinette gasped, “Pig snout!”

“Alright, alright,” the Fat Lady said and shook her head with a huff. The portrait sprung forward and they piled in.

The group flung themselves into the armchairs and couches and looked at each other silently. No one spoke for a while.

“At least we didn't die a very painful death,” Reinette cracked.

“What do you think they're doing? keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” Ron said. “If any dog needs exercise, that one does.”

Hermione got up angrily, “You don’t use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”

“What?” asked Reinette.

“The floor? I wasn’t looking at its feet. I was too busy with its heads!” Harry frowned.

“No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It’s obviously guarding something,” Hermione informed them. She stood up and turned to Harry and Ron. “I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed. Let’s go, Reinette.”

Hermione started up the stairs. Reinette turned to the three boys and said quietly, “Goodnight.”

Hermione and Reinette tucked themselves in without another word, glad to be alive and safe.

What would a monstrous dog be guarding? In a school, no less. Reinette didn’t know but she wanted to find out.


	7. Troll Trouble

Reinette Lupin was curious to know what was under the trapdoor in the third-floor corridor. She tried to get Hermione and Neville on board to figure it out but the pair would have nothing to do with it, Neville was terrified of that dog and Hermione said it wasn’t any of their business. Reinette also couldn’t consult with Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, they aren't friends and would never talk to her. So, Reinette was alone in her quest. She daydreamed about it in the Great Hall, wondering what such a huge dog could be guarding.

_Treasure? No, why would Dumbledore hide treasure? Maybe it's some type of special potion, like a cure or- No. No one would let a small elixir be guarded by a three-headed beast, that's silly. Or maybe the dog isn’t guarding anything at all. It could just be the beast’s food hidden down there to make sure it doesn’t get into it... Then why would they hide a creature like that in a school? There has to be a rational answer._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Romulus plopped a letter on her meal, as he normally does. Reinette didn’t even respond, just tucked the dirty envelope into her robes and gobbled down the last bit of egg she had. Hermione, who had finished breakfast a little before her, looked down the table with interest. Reinette followed her gaze to see Harry Potter holding a long, thin package.

“You're curious aren’t you?” Reinette asked.

Hermione looked up at her, “Only a little. Let’s go, I want to pick up some extra parchment for class today.”

They left the hall. Halfway to the common room, they heard a small commotion. They went back down the stairs and hid around the corner. They saw Malfoy, flanked by his usual cronies, talking to Potter and Weasley.

“You’ll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren’t allowed to have them!”

Ron proudly announced, “It’s not any old broomstick, it’s a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you have at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they’re not in the same league as the Nimbus.”

“What would you know about it, Weasley,” Malfoy snarled, “you couldn’t afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig.”

Ron would have snapped back but Professor Flitwick had just joined them.

“Not arguing, I hope boys?”

Malfoy immediately took his chance, “Potter has been sent a broomstick, Professor.”

“Yes, yes, that's right!” squeaked Flitwick, “Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Mr. Potter. And what model is it?”

“A Nimbus Two Thousand sir. And it’s really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it,” Harry said happily.

Malfoy was left confused and in rage, as Potter and Weasley started up the stairs. “Well, it’s true. If Malfoy hadn’t stolen Neville’s Remembrall I wouldn’t be on the team.”

The girls followed and as they about reached the top Hermione lashed out, “So I suppose you think its a reward for breaking the rules?”

They whirled around to face them. “I thought you two weren’t speaking to us,” Harry said.

“Yes, don’t stop now,” Ron said, “It’s doing us so much good.”

Hermione stuck her nose up in the air and marched off. Reinette quickly followed suit, it was no use arguing with those stubborn boys.

 -:-

Reinette’s favourite season was undoubtedly Autumn. She loved the crisp leaves and sweater weather, the allure of all things spooky, and just the vast amounts of chocolate that was socially acceptable to consume without judgment. Not to mention, the feeling of winter is just around the corner sent her a thrill of excitement. When she woke up on Halloween morning and smelled the delicious scent of baked pumpkin she just knew it was going to be a perfect day.

And boy, was she wrong.

It started out great until Charms class. Professor Flitwick announced they were ready to try and make objects fly. He paired them all up, Reinette was paired with Neville and Hermione got Ron. Hermione was furious but remained civil.

“Don’t forget that nice wrist movement we’ve been practising! Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said ‘s’ instead of ‘f’ and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest!” instructed Professor Flitwick. He sat on top his pile of books, helping them along.

Reinette was doing quite well, she had the movement perfectly executed and the pronunciation was quite satisfying. She gave the feather a couple good tries before focussing on helping Neville, who was struggling.

At the table beside them, Ron Weasley was also struggling. He was waving his arms around and shouting at his feather.

_“Wingardium Leviosa!”_

Hermione snapped at him at last, “You’re saying it wrong. It’s Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the ‘gar’ nice and long.”

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and flicked her wand. _“Wingardium Leviosa!”_ Her feather raised above their heads about four feet in the air.

Reinette beamed at her.

“Oh, well done!” cried Professor Flitwick. He clapped. “Everyone see here, Miss Granger’s done it!”

Ron was not happy with Hermione’s instructions. He and Harry Potter pushed their way into the corridor after class was dismissed.

“It’s no wonder no one can stand her,” He told Harry, “she’s a nightmare, honestly.”

Hermione and Reinette were behind them. Hermione burst into tears and knocked Harry out of her way as she ran past.

“I think she heard you.”

“So?” said Ron, “she must have noticed she doesn’t have any friends other than Lupin.”

Absolutely livid, Reinette pushed ahead and stopped directly in front of the two boys. They looked startled as she got in Ron’s face.

“I’m telling you right now, Weasley, _right now-_ That was incredibly rude! You _hurt_ her! You’ve no right- _no bloody right in hell_ -” Reinette couldn’t even finish her sentence. She huffed out a strangled scream in his face, throwing her hands up, and ran after Hermione.

Hermione was ahead of her but Reinette caught her rushing into the bathroom. Reinette made it all the way in but wasn’t fast enough to stop the bathroom stall from separating the two girls. Reinette smacked right into the door, banging her nose.

“Hermione!” called Reinette.

“Leave me alone, Reinette!”

“Please don’t cry, Weasley is an idiot! He’s just mad because you’re smarter than he is!”

“Go away, please!”

“But-”

“Go!”

Reinette backed away from the door, unsure. She really didn’t want to leave her alone, it didn’t feel right. She stepped away and sat cross-legged in front of the sink. Pulling out a book, she began to silently read. Their next class came and went and by. By the time Hermione’s sobs subsided, it was nearly dark.

“Hermione?” Reinette asked.

“Yeah,” she sniffed.

“Happy Halloween,” Reinette joked.

Hermione couldn’t help but let out a coughing laugh, “You’re not funny.”

“But you did laugh,” Reinette closed her book, got up, stretched, and walked over to Hermione. “Anyways, are you okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“You want some chocolate?” Reinette sat again and held out a piece of Honeydukes chocolate under the stall door, it glinted tantalizingly in the light. “Come on, you know you want one.”

“How do you always manage to have chocolate?” Hermione snatched the piece from her hand.

“It’s Halloween.”

“For you, it’s always Halloween.”

“You’re not wrong.”

They sat together, both girls leaning against the stall door, eating chocolate silently.

“D’you think I’m a nightmare?”

“I think you’re brilliant,” Reinette assured her. “Don’t worry about him. I yelled in his face earlier and he looked scared.”

“Oh my goodness,” Hermione gasped. “You did not!”

“I did. I didn’t really say anything but I think he’ll leave you alone.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me, we’re friends.”

The stall door opened and Hermione rushed into the other girl’s arms. They stayed in the bathroom, eating Reinette’s chocolate stash and reading from their school books, trying to catch up on the classes they missed today. They didn’t leave the bathroom, Hermione wasn’t ready.

During their study break, they suddenly heard heavy footfalls.

“Do you hear that?” Reinette asked.

“Yeah…”

A sudden foul odour wafted their way, it was like rotten eggs or sewage.

“Do you smell that-”

Hermione screamed. Reinette soon followed when she looked up to see something that she’d never thought she’d see at school- a troll.

It was big and ugly, with a huge, lumpy body and little head. It had thick legs with horned feet and was a total of twelve feet tall. Its skin was grey, like a slab of stone, and was carrying a wooden club.

The troll was startled and began to knock the sinks effortlessly off the wall with his club, flinging the broken off parts everywhere. Reinette screamed and ducked, arms over her face, and flung herself into a stall. Hermione cowered against the wall, trembling as the troll lumbered closer.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley suddenly ran in!

“Confuse it!” Harry yelled. He grabbed a broken tap and threw it at the wall near the troll.

This seemed to work, as the troll stopped advancing towards Hermione and swung around, it blinked at Harry and raised his club again.

“Oi, pea-brain!” Ron called. He threw a metal pipe at him from the other side of the bathroom chamber and waved his arms around wildly. The troll ignored the pipe but hearing Ron made it turn around. It’s confused face scrunched up angrily and it smashed his club against the stalls. Reinette wailed in horror and ran to Hermione, grabbing her arm tightly. The troll stomped near Ron, giving Harry time to run around to the girls.

“Come on!” Harry tugged at them, “Run, run, run!” They didn’t budge. Hermione stood in horror, mouth open in shock, with a shaking Reinette clinging to her arm.

Going back and forth between all the yells seemed to make it more furious. It roared and flailed his thick arms towards Ron. Ron was cornered and had no way to escape. So Harry did something incredible, it was both brave and utterly stupid: Harry ran and jumped right onto the Troll’s back, latching his arms around its neck and clung to it for dear life. The troll didn’t react to this- until Harry shoved his wand clear up its nose. The troll howled in pain, swaying dangerously, and was close to landing Harry a sharp blow.

The girls fell to the floor in fright. Ron panicked and pulled out his wand- unsure what to do... He said the first spell that popped into his head, _“Wingardium Leviosa!”_

The troll’s club flew out of its hand and went high over its little head, the club hovered for a moment’s pause then fell hard with a smack on the troll’s head. The troll tumbled to the floor in a heap, hitting the floor strong enough to make the entire chamber rumble.

Ron stared in shock at what he had done, his wand still raised in the air. Harry stood up quickly and the girls slowly got to their feet. It was quiet.

“It’s dead right?” Reinette asked.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s just knocked out,” Harry said as he yanked his wand from its nose, it pulled thick streams of grey snot with it. “Urgh! Troll boogers!” Harry wiped his wand on the troll’s trousers with disgust. Snape bent over the troll.

Hammering footsteps slammed down the hall. The noise they all made, attracting their professors. Professors McGonagall flooded in, followed by Snape, and then Quirrell. Quirrell whimpered at the troll, holding a hand to his chest and sinking to sit on a toilet.

Reinette looked at McGonagall’s face and saw the furious expression, her eyes were fire and her lips were white. Reinette quickly dropped her own eyes to the floor.

“What on earth were you thinking of?” Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry and Ron. Ron stood with his wand still in the air, eyes wide at McGonagall. “You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Why aren’t you in your dormitory?”

Silence filled the chamber.

Hermione dragged Reinette with her as she stood up and spoke, “Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for us.”

“Miss Granger! And- Miss Lupin?”

“We went looking for the troll because we thought we- we could deal with it on our own. You know, because I’ve read all about them,” Hermione lied quickly.

Reinette blinked and vigorously nodded, “Yes, yes, we did. And if- if they hadn’t found us, we’d be dead.”

“Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn’t have time to come fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived.”

Harry and Ron had enough good sense to look like this story wasn’t new to them.

“Well- in that case…” Professor McGonagall looked at the four of them, “How could you foolish girls think you could tackle down a mountain troll all by yourselves?”

Hermione hung her head and Reinette’s eyes darted away, landing her gaze on the remains of the bathroom stalls. It was the last thing the boys thought Hermione would ever do: lie to a teacher to help them to get out of trouble. They weren’t surprised Reinette followed Hermione’s lead.

“Miss Granger, Miss Lupin, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for this.” Professor McGonagall said. “I’m very disappointed in both of you. If you’re not injured in any way then head up to Gryffindor Tower, the students are finishing the feast in their houses.”

The girls left.

Hermione and Reinette went through the portrait hole, there were people packed into the common room. Sweets were everywhere, dessert was being finished up. The girls stood by the door, waiting for the boys. When they came through the hole they stopped and looked at the girls. There was an embarrassed pause.

“Thanks.” they all said at once. They then scurried off to get plates and sat by each other. Reinette smiled as she munched on her pumpkin pie. She was safe and not expelled.

But above all, she had two new best friends.


	8. Snape and Fluffy

November was here, bringing chilling weather to Hogwarts. The grounds were covered in frost that clung to the windows and trees, even the black lake had frozen over, making the surface hard and glittering. Inside Hogwarts, it was kept warm with roaring fires and everyone changed into their winter robes. The worst location inside had to be the dungeons.

The dungeons were so frosty and cold that in Potions class Reinette wore wool gloves under her dragon-hide gloves. Students huddled as close as they could to their cauldron fires and had dreaded the class all day. Snape seemed unaffected by the chill, Reinette joked it was because his heart was already ice. Witticisms aside, Reinette tried to excel as much as she could in Potions. She followed Snape's instructions diligently and did her best not to be offended if her perfect potion was set aside in favour of Draco Malfoy’s rubbish.

Having more friends proved to be exactly what Reinette needed. Harry and Ron told Hermione and Reinette about the Gringotts break-in and how Hagrid had picked up a small package from a vault earlier that day. She now knew what that dog may be guarding, her mind relaxed.

Hermione became surprisingly more lax in terms of rules, in the courtyard she had conjured a small blue fire they could carry in a jar to keep them warm. They squeezed together with their backs to the fire trying to gain some warmth when the Potions Master came limping through. Professor Snape must have sensed they were guilty by looking at their faces because he spotted them with his cold eyes and limped up to them.

“What’s that you got there, Potter?”

Harry looked down as if he had forgotten what he was holding, then showed Snape. It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

“Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me,” He demanded. Harry gave it to him. “Five points from Gryffindor.” Snape limped away.

Reinette scowled, “That's stupid. Students have books in the courtyard all the time.”

“He made it up,” Harry agreed angrily. “I wonder what's wrong with his leg?”

“Dunno,” Reinette said.

“I hope it’s really hurting him,” Ron said bitterly.

 

Back in the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reinette sat by a window doing homework. Hermione often checked their work and made sure everything was alright, she’d never let them copy, but reading through them always gave them the right answers in the end. Near the end of their little study session, Harry became fidgety. After a minute, Reinette picked up on it and finally turned to face him.

“Do tell me what is making you so restless.”

“Quidditch.”

“Oh yes,” Reinette smiled. “I’d be nervous too.”

Tomorrow was Harry Potter’s first Quidditch match playing as Gryffindor’s youngest Seeker in almost a century. It was quite a bit of pressure, especially since it was his first match ever.

“I’m going to go ask Snape for that book back.” Harry stood up.

“Better you than me,” Ron and Hermione said at once. They laughed.

Reinette frowned, “I’ll come with you. Snape’s tricky, he might relent with another student there.”

Harry and Reinette made their way to the staffroom together. Harry rapped his knuckles against the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Reinette huffed and shrugged to Harry before opening the door- a rather bad mistake.

Snape was in there but he wasn’t alone, Filch was there too. Snape was holding his robes all the way above his knees and showing his legs, one of which was terribly mangled. It was messed up quite badly and bleeding. Filch was hanging Snape bandages.

“Blasted thing,” Snape cursed. “How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?”

Reinette squeaked in shock and slammed the door back shut. Before she and Harry could run through-

“LUPIN!”

The door opened again and they were caught gaping at a now fully-robed Snape. His face was furious and his cold eyes flashed with icy anger. They gulped.

“And Potter! I should have known,” Snape sneered at them.

“I was just wondering if I could have my book back.”

“Get back to your common rooms- NOW! Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor! GO!”

They scrambled to leave, rushing down the corridor before Snape could take away any more points.

“Did you get it?” Ron asked when they had returned upstairs.

“No, but you’ll never guess what we saw,” Reinette whispered. Ron and Hermione listened to Harry’s low whispering of what they witnessed.

“You know what that means?” Harry asked breathlessly. “Snape tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween! That's where he was going when Ron and I saw him when we went to find you two. He’s after what it’s guarding. And I’ll bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to make a diversion!”

Reinette laughed wickedly, “Oh my goodness, you are so right!”

Hermione’s eyes were wide, “No… he wouldn’t, I know he’s not very nice but he wouldn’t try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.”

“Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,” Ron said.

“Besides,” Reinette agreed, “Snape has had it in for Harry since school began. There’s something that's not adding up right here.”

“Yeah,” said Ron, “I wouldn’t put anything past Snape. But what’s he after? What’s that dog guarding?”

“I don’t know. I just hope I never have to see a half-dressed Snape ever again. He was basically naked,” Reinette said with a shudder.

 -:-

The next morning was bright and cold. In the Great Hall, the mouth-watering smell of sausages and cheerful chattering of the students filled the hall. It was a very exciting day. The first Quidditch match of the year and Gryffindor is facing their ultimate rivals today: Slytherin. Everyone was looking forward to this match.

Harry Potter sat at the table, nervous and not eating. In less than an hour, he’ll be playing out in the field.

“You’ve got to eat some breakfast,” Hermione commented.

“I don’t want anything.”

“Just a bit of toast,” she tried.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Harry you need your strength,” said Seamus Finnigan, he poured a generous amount of ketchup on his sausages. “Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.”

“Thanks, Seamus.”

Reinette rolled her eyes. “Harry, there is a full team out there to help you, don’t let him scare you. You’ll be brilliant. Now buck up and eat a sausage already.” She tumbled a few onto his plate.

Not very encouraged, Harry only picked at them under her stern stare.

 

The stands began to fill around the Quidditch pitch. Hermione, Ron, and Reinette made their way up to the top row, where they met up with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Dean seemed to finally stop talking about West Ham in favour of the excitement of what Quidditch was offering. They had all teamed up on painting a banner the night before to surprise Harry. The banner was on one of the sheets Ron’s pet rat had ruined but it cleaned up nicely. Scrawled across it in large, bold letters was POTTER FOR PRESIDENT, below that was a fierce Gryffindor lion. Hermione had performed a tricky little spell that made the paint flash different colours.

The teams exited the locker rooms and began to walk out on the field, cheers erupted at once. The group waved their banner wildly. Reinette spotted Harry right behind the Weasley Twins, she jerked Hermione’s sleeve and pointed, “There he is! LETS GO HARRY!”

They gathered around Madam Hooch, she was refereeing, and faced Slytherin’s team. She said some words to the teams and they mounted their brooms.

The shrill of Madam Hooch’s whistle sounded and all fifteen brooms rose high into the air. They were off at once.  
Lee Jordan, the boy Reinette met briefly on the Hogwarts Express who was friends with the twins, was doing the commentary. “And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-”

“JORDAN!”

“Sorry, Professor.”

Lee Jordan was being watched carefully by Professor McGonagall.

“And she’s really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood’s, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flit flying like an eagle up there- he’s going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- that’s chaser Katie Bell of OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that’s Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he’s blocked by a second Bludger sent this way by Fred or George Weasley, can’t tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she’s really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now, Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!”

Gryffindors and their supporters cheered while the Slytherin crowd moaned and howled.

“Budge up there, move along.”

“Hagrid!”

The row scooted down a little and squeezed closer together to allow the giant enough room to sit with them.

“Bin watchin’ from me hut,” Hagrid said, patting his binoculars around his neck, “But it’s not the same as bein’ in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?”

“Nope,” said Ron. “Harry hasn’t had much to do yet.”

“Kept outta trouble, though, that’s somethin’,” nodded Hagrid. He peered through his binoculars to spot Hary. Harry was high above, scanning his eyes for the Snitch.

“How’ve you been, Hagrid?” Reinette asked.

“Alrigh’ as usual, thanks.”

“That’s good,” Hermione smiled.

A Bludger flew off a Slytherin’s bat towards Harry, barrelling at him as fast as a shooting star, but Harry dodged it and one of the Weasley’s chased right after it, beating it at the Slytherin Captain.

Not a moment later the crowd gasped, the Snitch was spotted. Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that passed by his left ear. Murmurs flooded through.

Harry must have seen it too, he dived downward after the flash of gold, shortly followed by Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs. Everyone watched breathlessly, even some of the players hung in midair to see the action. The Seekers were neck and neck. Harry was faster than Terence, he burst up with a bit more speed-

WHAM!

“NO WAY!” Reinette raged.

Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose, making the kid spun off and cling to his broom.

“Foul!” The Gryffindors chanted.

Madam Hooch told Flint off and ordered a free shot to the Gryffindors. But the Snitch was already gone, disappearing from sight.

“At least Higgs didn’t catch it either,” Hermione reasoned.

Dean ignored this and was shouting, “Red card! Send him off, Ref!”

“What are you talking about, Dean?” said Ron.

“Red card!” Dean said furiously. “In football, you get shown the red card and you’re out of the game!”

“This isn’t football, Dean.” Ron reminded him.

Hagrid agreed with Dean, “They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air.”

Lee Jordan was also furious. His commentary turned rightfully biased.

“So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-”

“Jordan!” Professor McGonagall growled.

“I mean, after that open and revolting foul-”

“Jordan, I’m warning you-”

“All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which I’m sure could happen to anyone, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession.”

The match continued on, but then something happened…

Reinette was watching the Weasley twins when Hermione gasped, “What’s wrong with Harry.”

Harry was up high, gripping onto his broom for dear life as it tried to buck him off. Harry was swivelling, veering left and right in violet shakes, and almost fell off his broom several times.

“He’s not doing it on purpose, right?” Reinette said, concerned at once.

“Can’t be,” Ron said.

“Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking, Professor- Slytherins score- oh no…”

The Slytherins cheered. No one was looking at Harry but his friends.

“Dunno what he thinks he’s doing,” Hagrid mumbled. He was watching through his binoculars. “If I didn’ know any better, I’d say he’d lost control of his broom… but he can’t have…”

Once Harry began to rise higher and higher in the air, people started to notice his strange behaviour. People pointed and a few laughed. Harry’s broom rolled over and jerked quickly, swinging him off. He dangled by his hand, flailing. It was no longer a laughing matter.

“Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?” Seamus whispered.

“Can’t have,” Hagrid said, his voice shaking. “Can’t nothing interfere with a broomstick except Dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.”

Dark magic? Someone interfering with Harry’s broom? And what adult just so happened to have a grudge against Harry?

“Snape,” Reinette said.

Reinette immediately scanned the crowd for Professor Snape, no one else in her mind could be it.

“My thinking exactly,” Hermione said. She seized Hagrid’s binoculars. “Yep, look-”

Reinette looked through the binoculars. Snape was just opposite of them in the middle of the stands. His eyes were fixed on Harry, muttering under his breath continuously.

Ron tugged the binoculars onto his face and had a look for himself. “Merlin’s pants.”

“Why is he doing that? Whispering?” Reinette asked.

“He’s jinxing the broom,” Hermione said.

Ron gave Hagrid his binoculars back, “What should we do?”

“Leave it to me,” Hermione said.

Before Ron or Reinette could stop her, Hermione left. Harry was still hanging on by a thread, trying to hop back on. Everyone in the stands was watching now, standing up and terrified. The Weasleys even tried to fly up and pull Harry safely on one of their brooms, it didn’t work- every time they got close, the broom flung itself several more feet in the air. They decided it best to just fly beneath him, to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint was scoring with the Quaffle without anyone noticing in the background.

“Hermione, you’d better hurry,” Reinette worried, chewing desperately at her nails.

Hermione did her best pushing through the crowds to get to Snape. She knocked into several people harshly, not even stopping to apologize to Professor Quirrell when she knocked him headfirst into the front row. She got to Snape at last and crouched down, pulled her wand out, and whispered a spell. Blue flames shot out of her wand onto the hem of Snape’s robes.

It worked! Harry pulled himself back up onto his broom.

Reinette sagged in relief and laughed, “Neville, it’s okay, you can look now.” Neville had been sobbing in Hagrid’s jacket for the last five minutes.

“Brilliant,” Ron said when Hermione returned to them.

Harry was rushing toward the ground with a hand clapped against his mouth, he looked like he was going to get sick. Harry hit the field on all fours and coughed- something fell into his hand.

“I’ve got the Snitch!” he shouted out. He thrust his hand in the air and waved it way above his head.

The game ended with everyone bewildered.

Marcus Flint was utterly enraged, he was hollering and howling, “He didn’t catch it, he nearly swallowed it!” It was no use, Harry didn’t break any rules.

Lee Jordan bellowed the results with enthusiasm, “GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! ONE-HUNDRED SEVENTY POINTS TO SIXTY!”

Harry quickly changed in the locker room and ran out to his three friends. They clapped him on the back and made their way to Hagrid’s hut.

 

“It was Snape,” Reinette said, eating on one of Hagrid’s tasteless and hard rock cakes.

Ron nodded, “Hermione and Reinette figured it out, and I saw him too- He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn’t take his eyes off you.”

“Rubbish,” Hagrid interrupted. He was unaware of the conversation they had in the stands. “Why would Snape do somethin’ like that?”

The foursome glanced back and forth at each other, unsure what to tell Hagrid. Harry settled on the truth.

“I found out something about him. He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it’s guarding.”

Hagrid dropped his teapot.

“How do you know about Fluffy?” he said.

_“Fluffy?”_

“Awe,” Reinette laughed, “that’s cute.”

“Cute?” Ron scoffed.

“In an ironic sort of way, yes,” Reinette shrugged. “Is he terrifying? Also yes.”

Hagrid ignored this bit from Ron and Reinette and said, “I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las’ year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-”

“Yes?” Harry asked eagerly on the edge of his seat.

“Now, don’t ask me any more,” Hagrid said gruffly. “That’s top secret, that is.”

“Yes,” Reinette said, “But Snape is trying to steal it.”

“Snape’s a Hogwarts teacher, he’d do nothin’ of the sort,” Hagrid argued.

“So why did he just try and kill Harry?” Hermione exclaimed, her attitude changed completely about Snape, she thought he was evil too. “I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I’ve read all about them. You’ve got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking at all, I saw him!”

Hagrid had enough. “I’m tellin’ yeh, yer wrong! I don’t know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn’t try to kill a student! Now listen to me, all four of yeh- yer meddlin’ in things that don’ concern yeh. It’s dangerous. You forget that dog, an’ you forget what it’s guardin’, that’s between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel-”

“Aha!” Harry said with a smile, “so there’s someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?”

Hagrid was absolutely furious with himself.


	9. Christmas

Hogwarts was getting much colder now that winter had arrived. Snow covered the grounds several feet deep, just begging to be played in, and icicles glistened as they hung from the turrets and trees. It was beautiful and peaceful- unlike the Potions classroom. Potions class was almost unbearable, students could actually see their breath now. Not to mention Malfoy’s big mouth.

“I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home,” Malfoy drawled in his arrogant way. He looked at Harry, his cronies laughing beside him.

Ever since Malfoy couldn’t get people to laugh at Harry’s great flying skills he had decided to make do with making fun of his family. It was the basic go-to for Draco. 

From beside Hermione, Reinette turned to face Draco. “I feel sorry for your parents, dealing with you for two weeks would be dreadful.”

Draco’s face screwed up in anger but before he could respond Snape interrupted.

“No more talking, finish your Wiggenweld Potion in silence. Two points from Gryffindor for Lupin’s disruption.”

Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, but Harry seemed pleased to stay, so that made the girls happy. Reinette and Hermione were going home, leaving the boys to fend for themselves. Reinette was already thinking of ways they’d end up in trouble.

Staying at Hogwarts for Christmas didn’t sound too bad anyway. The grounds were becoming more and more festive. Christmas trees were being cut and brought in for decorating and the Great Hall was always spitting out tufts of snow.

As the four left Potions, they ran into Hagrid. His large feet poked out behind a tall fir tree, blocking the corridor.

Ron stuck his head through the branches, “Hi, Hagrid! Want any help?”

“Nah, I’m alright, thanks, Ron.” 

“Would you mind moving out of the way?” Draco Malfoy said coldly from behind them. “Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace compared to what your family’s used to.”

Ron turned as red as his hair and dived at Malfoy.

“WEASLEY!”

Snape was coming up the stairs. Ron let go of Malfoy’s robes.

Hagrid tried to help him, “He was provoked, Professor Snape, Malfoy was insultin’ his family.”

“Be that as it may, fighting is against the rules, Hagrid. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn’t more,” Snape said as he walked away. “Move along, all of you.”

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed past roughly, scattering pine needles on the floor.

“You’re lucky Snape was there to save you,” Reinette said to Malfoy. Malfoy paused before walking away and just laughed at her.

“I’ll get him,” Ron said, grinding his teeth. “One of these days, I’ll get him.”

“I hate them both. Malfoy and Snape,” Harry said.

“Come on,” Hagrid said, “cheer up! It’s nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an’ see the Great Hall, looks a treat.”

They followed Hagrid to the Great Hall where they found Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick working diligently with the Christmas decorations.

Professor Flitwick finished putting a great big, shiny bauble on one of the twelve towering trees and spotted Hagrid. “Ah, Hagrid-the last tree, put it in the far corner, would you?”

The Great Hall was glorious, the hall was decked with boughs of holly and the mistletoe was hung with style and care all around the walls, and the trees were trimmed with thousands of candles, icicles and shiny ornaments. A treat, indeed.

“How many days you got left until yer holiday?” Hagrid asked.

“Just one now,” Reinette said.

Hermione perked up, “That reminds me- we’ve got half an hour before lunch, we should get to the library.”

“Oh yeah,” said Ron, “you’re right.”

“The library?” Hagrid asked. “Right before the holidays? Bit keen, you lot, are yeh?”

“Oh we’re not working,” Harry told him brightly. “Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we’ve been trying to find out who he is.”

Hagrid was floored with shock, “You what?”

Reinette nodded, “Technically, it has been a bit of hard work.”

“Listen here- I told yeh- drop it. It’s nothin’ to you what that dog’s guardin’.”

“We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that’s all,” Hermione said innocently.

“Unless you want to save us the trouble,” Harry added. “We can’t find him anywhere, we’ve must have been through hundreds of books- just give us a hint. I know I’ve read his name somewhere.”

“I’m saying nothing,” said Hagrid flatly.

“Just have to find out for ourselves then,” Ron said, then they all left for the library- leaving Hagrid disgruntled in the hall.

They had to find out what Snape was trying to steal. They went through book after book after book, trying to find any hint of Nicolas Flamel’s name. Something guarded that heavily must be important and they couldn’t let Snape get his dirty paws on it. It was a daunting task when the four of them came face to face with the thousands of books packed into Hogwarts library. The whole space smelled old and musty, almost intoxicatingly so. The library was narrow and the shelves reached high to the ceiling, making Reinette feel utterly surrounded by the tomes.

Hermione’s plan for looking through the books was thought out, she made a list with subjects and titles to search through and read. Ron’s approach was much simpler. He went down a row and randomly pulled out books until he had a good armful. Reinette decided to work through every book in every row, she was currently on her seventh row. 

“What are you looking for, boy?”

“Nothing,” said Harry quickly.

Madam Pince, the Hogwarts librarian, had caught Harry wondering around the Restricted Section. The Restricted Section was off limits unless you had a signed note from a teacher, the section was filled with books about powerful Dark Magic that wasn’t taught at Hogwarts, only students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts read these books.

“You better get out, then,” Madam Pince said as she brandished her feather duster at him. “Go on- out!”

Harry left. They had all decided that asking a teacher or Madam Pince for help was out of the question, it would make them suspicious and they couldn’t risk Professor Snape overhearing anything. So they were on their own. It was hard to find anything though, Madam Pince was always watching, plus they never had much time to look between classes. They needed a way to do this without causing too much attention.

Reinette skimmed the last of her books and put them away before she sat next to Ron, they both watched Hermione slam the last of her books shut with a sigh.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

They help her put her books back and left the library. Harry was just outside in the corridor waiting on them, he wasn’t very hopeful. They shook their heads and started walking for lunch.

“You will keep looking when Reinette and I are away, right?” asked Hermione. “And send us an owl if you find anything?”

“And you both could ask your parents if they know who Nicolas Flamel is,” said Ron. “It’d be safe to ask them.”

“I’ll check with Remus,” Reinette promised. “He might know.”

“What about you Hermione? It’d be safe to ask them,” Ron asked.

“Very safe, as they’re both dentists,” Hermione laughed.

 

Hermione and Reinette were alone in their compartment going home. They mostly read through a few books and talked about Nicolas Flamel, but as soon as the train stopped Reinette dragged Hermione by the arm to meet her adopted father.

“Moony! Moony!” Reinette exclaimed. “This is Hermione, my first best friend.”

Remus Lupin was smiling and looking quite well even though the full moon was only days ago. “Nice to meet you, Hermione, I hear you are quite a clever witch.”

Hermione laughed, “Reinette writes a lot about me?”

“Of course,” Remus shook her hand, “Reinette writes about all her friends. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Well, it’s great to meet you too!” Hermione took them over to meet her parents before she left.

“Ready to go?” Remus asked.

“So ready! I can’t wait to see Grandpa!”

 

Christmas at the Lupin Homestead was not a glamorous affair, but it was traditional and wonderful in its own way. This year with Reinette at Hogwarts, they waited to cut and decorate the tree, which Reinette thought was sweet of them. That night, Lyall and Reinette picked out a nice tree and chopped it down. They trimmed it together while Remus made hot chocolate for everyone. It was a wonderful night.

The next few days were just as great, so great that Reinette managed to forget about Nicolas Flamel. Especially when she woke up Christmas morning. She woke up early, the way all children do, and tugged on her favourite sweater before she ran into Remus’ room. Pouncing on his bed, she screamed, “Happy Christmas!”

“Ooof. Merry Christmas,” Remus groaned. “Go back to bed.”

“Nope! Not this old spiel, let's go, let's go! It’s Christmas!”

So a groggy Remus Lupin gave in and he dragged himself out of his bed and into his worn bathrobe. Reinette managed to run down to the kitchen and start the kettle before the werewolf even set foot out his bedroom door. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she took down two tall mugs and a small teacup. Once the tea was properly brewed she dumped it in one tall mug, poured in some sugar, and knocked on her Grandpa Lyall’s door. Her answer was a hand reaching through the crack and grabbing the tea.

“Happy Christmas!”

Reinette went back to the kitchen to see Remus collapse in a chair, mug in hand. She poured her own tea and excitedly began to cook some eggs on the stove. Breakfast was a short affair, but the tea woke up the adults quickly enough. They retired to the living room to watch Reinette open her presents.

The first gift was from Lyall, it was a pack of Exploding Snap cards. The next was from Hermione, who had got her a fabulous set of scented markers and neon pens. A rumpled package from Hagrid revealed to be some rock cakes and a little wooden lion he carved for her. Remus and Lyall both gave her some books she’d had her eye on for a while. Her stocking was overfilled with chocolates and a few other sweet treats, ensuring that her stash would be well stocked when she returned to Hogwarts. 

When Reinette had thought she had received the last of her presents, Remus left the room with a devious smile on his face. He brought out a cage, hidden in Grandpa Lyall’s room with a sheet hanging over it. He set the cage down on the coffee table and stepped back.

“You didn’t,” Reinette gasped. She tugged the sheet off the cage, inside was an owl with large, pale yellow eyes and speckled with black, grey, and white. Reinette’s eyes went wide and she barely held back a squeal of delight.

“I did,” Remus said. “I know Romulus is a menace and I thought it might be nice to give him a break, so to speak.”

“Oh, sure. You just know I hate him.” Reinette beamed at him, “It’ll be great! I don’t have to find dead rats to convince him to take my letters, this is the best Christmas ever! Thank you!”

“He’s a Screech owl,” Grandpa Lyall said. “Been hard keeping him from you, locked away in my room. I told Remus he should have given him to you when you came home but he wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I’m definitely surprised. Thank you. It really has been a great year, I’ve missed you both so much and to just spend time together- to just see you... I’m just happy to be home,” Reinette laughed and sighed happily.

“We’re glad to have you home too,” Remus said as he leaned over to hug her.

“What are you going to name your owl?” Lyall asked.

Still in Remus’ arms, Reinette poked her head up and said, “Atticus.”

 

The rest of the holiday Reinette helped Lyall build a new Owl house for Atticus. It looked just like Romulus’ house, it was square with a slanted roof and a small hole to fit through. They placed it high in a tree close to Reinette’s bedroom window.

Reinette was accompanied to Platforms Nine and Three Quarters by both Remus and Lyall this time when the holiday was over. She was just about to board the train when a thought struck her-

“Moony!” She grabbed ahold of Remus’ sleeve, “Before I go, I've got a quick question.”

Remus blinked. “Okay?”

“Have you ever heard of a Nicolas Flamel?”

“Um, yes,” Remus looked a bit perplexed, “Are you learning about him?”

Not wanting to lie, Reinette said, “Oh- no, not exactly. See, my friend- Hermione, you know her, said something about him in a book the other day and I can’t remember who he is and it’s driving me mad.” She tried to say all of this normal enough to look unsuspicious but to her ears, it still sounded quite fast.

Remus raised his eyebrow. “Alright… He’s an alchemist.”

“An alchemist?”

“Yes,” Remus said, “now get on that train. And write me before classes get too busy.”

Reinette was still full of questions but she didn’t want any problems. She hugged Remus and Lyall tightly and boarded the train. Hermione found her just before the train left and she sat down smiling.

“Did you have a good Christm-”

“He’s an alchemist!”

“What? Who-”

“Nicolas Flamel.”


	10. The Philosopher's Stone

“At least we finally know something!” Hermione dug out a notebook from her school bag and wrote down ALCHEMIST under Nicolas Flamel’s name. “Ron was right to tell us to ask our parents then, that was brilliant on his part.”

“Right,” Reinette agreed, “I’m glad I remembered to ask, I’d hate to keep searching through book after book again.”

Hermione looked up quickly, “But we still have to. We have to look through every book about alchemy now until we find what might be under that trapdoor.”

Reinette groaned and sagged in her seat, “I forgot about that.”

Hermione shook her head at her, “You’re daft.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

The two of them arrived at Hogwarts the day before term started. They raced up to Gryffindor Tower and found Harry and Ron there playing wizards chess in a far corner.

“So, get this,” Reinette beamed. They quietly told them about Nicolas Flamel.

“Bloody hell,” Ron laughed, “that is great news.”

A little after this revelation Harry motioned them all outside the portrait hole, “I’ve got to show you guys something,” he said. He ran up to his dormitory and came back with a silvery cloak hidden in his school bag.

“What’s up?” Reinette asked.

Harry ignored this and asked Ron, “Is there anyone in the corridor?”

Ron checked left and right behind the tapestry and stuck his head back in, “We’re good.”

Harry took his cloak out, it was fluid and floated to the floor, glimmering. He threw the cloak around his shoulders and everything below his neck vanished. He was essentially a floating head.

Hermione and Reinette’s jaws dropped.

“It’s an invisibility cloak!” Ron exclaimed proudly.

“Those are rare, aren’t they?” Reinette’s eyes were wide.

“And valuable,” Ron nodded.

“Harry, where did you get this?” Hermione asked.

Harry pulled the cloak off and handed it to the girls. “It was in with one of my Christmas gifts, the note said it belonged to my father.”

Reinette gently wove her hand through the fabric, it felt amazing- like silk and water combined into one strange fabric. “It’s beautiful.”

“Harry used it to check out the Restricted Section the other night,” Ron said. The boys told them all about Harry running from Filch and Snape, and about the Mirror of Erised.

“What?” Hermione shrieked in horror, “If Filch had caught you-”

“Wait, wait,” Reinette interrupted, “what did you see again, Ron? You were older and handsome?”

Ron turned pink, “Shuddup.”

 

Once the term had started up again, they were all trying to work hard to catch back up to their studies. Reinette and Hermione checked out several alchemy books to try and find any correlation between Flamel and Hogwarts and they all would frequently skim through them in between classes. Harry tried to do as much as he could, but he was working even harder now that Quidditch had started up again too.

Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain, was working the team harder than ever. They’d practice constantly, rain or snow didn’t dare deter Oliver. Harry couldn’t help but agree with Oliver’s strict practices, if they beat Hufflepuff then they’d overtake Slytherin.

Hermione was playing chess against Ron in the Gryffindor common room while Harry was at practice. Reinette was writing her next letter to Remus while pointing out tips to Hermione. Chess was the only thing Hermione seemed to be bad at, which Harry and Ron believed was very good for her.

“Good move,” Reinette whispered to Hermione. She had paused in her writing to watch the board.

“Bloody hell, Reinette, stop helping her,” Ron complained. He stared down at the board, contemplating his next move. Harry thudded through the portrait hole and flopped down by Ron. “Don’t talk to me for a moment, Harry. I need to concen- Hey, what’s the matter with you?”

Reinette looked up to see Harry’s face. He looked dreadfully dejected. “You look terrible.”

Harry huddled the group closer together and spoke quietly enough that no one else could hear, “At practice today Wood let it slip that Snape is going to be refereeing the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.”

“Don’t play,” Hermione said at once.

“Say you’re ill,” Ron suggested.

“Pretend to break your leg,” Hermione said.

“Really break your leg,” Ron added.

“Maybe you should just fake your death,” Reinette said.

“I can’t,” Harry shook his head. “There isn’t a reserve Seeker, if I back out Gryffindor can’t play at all.”

“Damn,” Reinette swore.

Just then, Neville hopped through the portrait hole- literally, and toppled to the floor. Neville’s legs must have been stuck together by a Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone else in the common room started laughing at him. Reinette and Hermione quickly rushed forward. Hermione quickly did the counter-curse.

“Did you hop all the way up here?” Reinette asked as she helped him stand. Neville nodded and trembled as they walked over to where Ron and Harry were still sitting.

“What happened?” Hermione asked.

Neville looked down at his feet, “Malfoy- I met him outside the library. He said he’d been looking for someone to practice on.”

“Go to Professor McGonagall and report him!” Hermione urged.

“It’ll just make it worse,” Neville mumbled. “I don’t want any more trouble.”

“You’ve got to stand up to him, Neville!” Ron said. “He’s used to walking all over people, but that’s no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.”

“There’s no reason to tell me I’m not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy’s already done that,” Neville said, choking back tears.

“You’re worth twelve of Malfoy,” Harry told him. “The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn’t it? And where is Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin.” Harry pulled a Chocolate Frog from his pocket and handed it to Neville.

Reinette gave Neville a small hug, “Harry’s right. You’re worth twelve of Malfoy. Don’t forget that.”

Neville gave them all a weak smile and got up, unwrapping his Chocolate Frog, “Thanks, you guys… I think I’m going to go to bed… Thanks, Harry… D’ you want the card? You collect them, don’t you?”

“Chocolate to feel better?” Reinette nudged Harry as Neville walked away, “I’m rubbing off on you, eh?”

Harry smiled at her before looking down at the Famous Wizard card in his hand, “Dumbledore again. You know he was the first one I ever-”

Harry gasped and stared, shocked at the back of the card then held it up to the others. “That’s where I’ve heard his name before- Flamel! I read it on the train coming here- listen: ‘Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.’!”

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed, “That means Dumbledore and Flamel are friends! And if they’ve worked together then-”

Hermione shot to her feet and gasped out, “Wait here- I’ll be right back.” Before they could stop her, Hermione dashed straight upstairs and then came right back down carrying a massive book. She carelessly nudged the chess table off the table and thunked the thick tome down.

“I never thought to look in here,” Hermione whispered excitedly. “I got this out of the library a few weeks ago for some light reading.”

“Light?” Ron scoffed.

“Be quiet a moment, this is important,” Hermione reprimanded him. She began to flip through the pages rapidly, muttering here and there.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Hermione cried. She had paused on a page quite deep in the book.

“Are we allowed to speak yet?” Ron said, grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

“Nicolas Flamel,” she whispered, “is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone.”

The other three looked at her blankly.

“Oh, honestly, don’t you guys read? Even you, Reinette?” Hermione huffed. “Look here, read this-” Hermione pushed the book over to Reinette, Ron, and Harry. They read:

 

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher’s Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.  
There have been many reports of the Philosopher’s Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, noted alchemist with his partner Albus Dumbledore, and an opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

 

“See?” Hermione said. “The dog must be guarding Flamel’s Philosopher’s Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him because they’re friends and he knew someone was after it. That’s why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!”

Reinette beamed at her, “Brilliant!”

“A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying! No wonder Snape’s after it! Anyone would want it,” Harry said.

Ron flipped the book over to the cover and read the title and patted it happily... He thought for a second and laughed, “And no wonder we couldn’t find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry… He’s not exactly recent if he’s six hundred and sixty-five, is he?”

 

Defence Against the Dark Arts started out incredibly annoying as Reinette began to copy down Professor Quirrell’s notes on werewolf bites. Reinette knew more about werewolves than the usual eleven-year-old, making this lesson utterly mundane- which was saying something, as Quirrell’s lessons were already lacklustre.

Hermione and Reinette didn’t speak much, they just copied down treatments and listened to the boys gabbing. Harry and Ron sat together, discussing what they’d do with a Philosopher's Stone.

“I would buy my own Quidditch team, like the Chudley Cannons,” Ron said.

Suddenly Harry piped up, “I’m going to play. If I don’t, all the Slytherins will think I’m just too scared to face Snape. I’ll show them… it’ll really wipe the smirks off their faces if we win.” Reinette, Ron, and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

“Just as long as we’re not wiping you off the field,” said Hermione.

 

“Best of luck, mate,” Ron said. He gave Harry a good thump on his shoulder outside the locker rooms.

“Be careful, will you?” Hermione ordered.

Reinette stopped chewing on her nails long enough to throw out a quick, “Good luck!”

“Thanks,” Harry said, he was convinced his friends were wondering if they’d ever see him again.

Ron, Reinette, and Hermione headed up the stands still grim from their quick goodbyes and sat with Neville. Neville couldn’t understand what was going on and wondered about why they were so sour. And just why would they bring their wands to a Quidditch match?

The three of them were very much prepared for this match in case anything went wrong. They had been secretly practising the Leg-Locker Curse, which was inspired by none other than the foul Draco Malfoy, and were ready to use it if Snape if he started any funny business against Harry.

“Good seats,” Reinette commented. She undid her hair and quickly put it in a much tighter bun before securing her wand tightly in her hair, just like she would a pen or pencil.

“Now don’t forget,” Hermione reminded them quietly, “it’s Locomotor Mortis.”

“I know, don’t nag,” Ron snapped.

“She’s just worried,” Reinette reminded him. “We all are.”

They sat in the stands, waiting.

“Hey,” Hermione pointed to a few stands away from them, “isn’t that-”

“It’s Dumbledore!” Reinette laughed in relief. “No way is Snape going to try anything now.”

Dumbledore was there, across the stands a little way, for sure. There was no way you could miss him. He was wearing bright blue robes that made his long silver beard stand out quite boldly.

“That would explain why Snape looks so furious,” Ron commented.

Ron was right. Snape was down below, in his usual billowy black robes, looking sinister as the teams began to march on the field.

“I’ve never seen Snape look so mean,” Ron told Hermione. “Look- they’re off… Ouch!”

Ron was poked in the back of his head. Reinette turned to see who it was- and was met with no surprise as she spied Malfoy.

“Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn’t see you there.” Malfoy grinned at his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

“Really?” Reinette deadpanned. Ron chose to ignore Malfoy.

“Wonder how long Potter’s going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Weasley?”

Ron didn’t answer.

Snape awarded Hufflepuff with a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione had all her fingers crossed and was watching Harry as close as she could, Harry was circling the field like a hawk.

“You know how I think they chose people for the Gryffindor team?”

Snape awarded another Penalty to Hufflepuff, this time for no good reason.

“It’s for people they feel sorry for. See, there’s Potter, who's got no parents, then there’s the Weasleys, who’ve got no money- you should be on the team Longbottom, you’ve got no brains.”

Reinette bit her tongue.

Neville went red and turned in his seat to face Draco Malfoy. He stammered but said, “I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy.”

“He’s right, you know,” Reinette confirmed.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter. Ron, who continued to watch the game, said, “You tell him, Neville.”

“Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.”

Ron almost cracked, “I’m warning you, Malfoy- one more word-”

“Ron, Reinette,” Hermione said suddenly, “Harry-!”

“What?”

“Where?”

Harry had gone into a swift dive, making the crowd gasp and cheer. Hermione and Reinette shot up from their seats, fingers crossed, as Harry dove down like a bullet.

“You're in luck, Weasley, Potter’s obviously spotted some money on the ground!” said Malfoy.

Ron cracked like an egg that was ready for the frying pan. Before Malfoy could even react, Ron tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. Neville paused for a second before he too tumbled over the bench to help, taking on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed.

Reinette was torn between watching Harry and watching her friends beat the snot out of Malfoy and his gang. She threw her head back and forth, cheering everyone on. Hermione had little trouble concentrating on the game, she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her feet or yelps from Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

“Come on, Harry!” Hermione screamed, watching as Harry streaked towards Snape.

“Yes!” Reinette turned to watch Harry too.

Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see the beam of scarlet that was Harry Potter shoot past him, missing him only by inches. Then Harry pulled out of his dive with his arm raised and a brilliant grin lighting up his entire face, he had caught the Snitch.

The stands erupted. It had to be a record, it had to be- No one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. The game was over and it had barely lasted five minutes.

Hermione and Reinette squealed and hugged each other while jumping up and down.

“We’ve won! We’ve won!” Reinette cheered.

“Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game is over! Harry won! Gryffindor is in the lead!” Hermione shrieked. She and Reinette did a silly little dance on top of their seats.

Ron untangled himself from Malfoy, pushing himself off the ground and looked around blinking, “We did it? Bloody hell, we’ve won!” Ron didn’t even care about the blood running down heavily from his nose, he cheered and cheered, spewing little drops of blood as he howled with glee.

Malfoy picked himself up and glared at them all, looking pretty beat up himself. “Crabbe, Goyle- let’s go.” Crabbe and Goyle, ever loyal, listened and quickly left the stands with Draco.

Reinette, Ron, and Hermione fled down to the pitch. They continued to celebrate as they watched Harry be carried off on his team’s shoulders, off to the locker rooms. The trio started to walk to the castle.

“Brilliant match,” Hermione said.

“Amazing!” Reinette agreed.

“Did you see me punch Malfoy?” Ron cackled. “And the way Neville-” Ron stopped in his tracks. “Oh, no. Where is Neville?”

The group rushed to the stands again to see Neville knocked out. Ron grabbed his arms while Reinette grabbed his legs. Hermione led the way to the Hospital Wing.

“Oh, sweet heavens,” Madam Pomfrey cried as she put Neville in a bed, “this boy has the worst of luck. Poor dear, he’s out cold. And you, young Weasley! A nosebleed? Have you two been fighting?”

Madam Pomfrey fixed Ron’s nose and they all went back to Gryffindor Tower. Right before they entered, the Weasley twins hopped out of the portrait hole.

“Ron, Hermione, Reinette!” they said.

“Hey, is Harry in there?” asked Ron

“Nope,” said George. “Dunno where he went off to. Everyone’s waiting for him in there.”

“Let’s just wait out here, then,” Hermione suggested.

“Alright,” Ron agreed.

“We’d love to chat,” Fred said, “but we’re off to the kitchens to sneak some more celebratory snacks.”

“The kitchens?” Reinette asked, “How d’you even know where it is?”

George tapped the side of his nose and winked, “It’s a secret.”

The trio only laughed as the twins marched away. After a while, Harry finally made his way up the tower.

“Harry, where have you been?” Hermione squeaked.

“We won! You did it!” Reinette crushed him in her arms.

Ron thumped him on his back, “We won! You won! And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed!”

“He’s still out cold,” Reinette said, “but Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be alright.”

“Talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone’s waiting for you in the common room, we’re having a party, Fred and George are going to steal some more cakes and stuff from the kitchens.”

“Never mind that now,” Harry said. “Let’s find an empty room, you wait ‘til you hear this…”

They went down a few corridors before slipping in an empty room and shutting the door behind them. He then told them how he followed Snape into the forest on his broom and cornered Quirrell.

“So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape’s trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrell’s ‘hocus pocus’- I reckon there other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-”

“So you mean the Stone’s only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?” said Hermione in alarm.

“It’ll be gone next Tuesday,” Ron said.

Reinette sighed, “Damn.”


	11. Out of the Frying Pan

Quirrell was holding up better than Reinette and her friends thought he could, though he was looking more and more wan as weeks proceeded on. Every time they passed by the third-floor corridor, they’d put their ears to the door to make sure Fluffy was still growling and guarding. The Stone had to safe because Snape was still foul and mean. The boys began to defend Quirrell, Harry would send him encouraging smiles and even Ron would tell people off for mocking him.

Hermione and Reinette had more on their minds then helping out Quirrell, however. Hermione was creating study schedules and colour coding her notes, nagging the boys to do the same. And Reinette was re-reading through all the course material, trying to freshen up on everything, and creating study quizzes to practice on.

“‘The exams are ages away.”

“Two weeks,” Reinette said solemnly.

“That’s not ages,” Hermione added. “That’s like a second to Nicolas Flamel.”

“But we’re not six-hundred years old,” Ron reminded her. “Anyway, what are you studying for? You already know everything.”

“What are you studying for? Are you crazy?” Hermione snapped, “You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year, don’t you? They’re very important, I should’ve started studying a month ago, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

The teachers agreed with Hermione, they piled on so much homework the Easter holiday wasn’t as fun as the Christmas one was. Every second of the group’s free time was spent in the library working on all their extra work or practising wand movements and making flashcards.

“I’ll never remember this,” Ron burst out one afternoon as he worked on one of Reinette’s handmade practice tests for Potions. He threw his quill down and looked longingly out the library window. The sky was clear and blue outside, not a cloud in sight. It was the first nice day they’d had in months.

Reinette sighed beside Ron and whispered, “Maybe we can try to convince Hermione we should study outside.”

“Fat chance,” Ron whispered back, “It’s not the ‘ideal studying location’!”

Harry paused as he looked up ‘Dittany’ in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi to agree with Ron when he spotted Hagrid.

“Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?”

Reinette looked up to see the half-giant standing near the bookshelves, shuffling his feet and looking very much out of place. He was hiding something behind his back.

“Jus’ lookin’,” Hagrid said in a shifty voice. The groups’ interest was immediately peaked. “An’ what’re you lot up ter?” He whispered, “Yer still not lookin’ fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?”

“Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,” Ron said proudly. “And we know what that dog’s guarding, it’s a Philosopher's St-”

“Shhhh!” Hagrid said at once, looking around in case someone might’ve heard. “Listen- come an’ see me later, I’m not promisin’ I’ll tell yeh anythin’, mind, but don’t go rabbitin’ about it in here, students aren’ s’pposed ter know. They’ll think I’ve told yeh-”

“See you later, then,” Harry said.

“Bye, Hagrid,” Reinette smiled briefly.

Hagrid waved and shuffled off.

“What was he hiding behind his back,” said Hermione.

“D’you think it had anything to do with the Stone?” Harry wondered.

“We can go look at the section he was in,” suggested Reinette.

“Already on it,” Ron said as he disappeared into the books. He was back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms. He slapped them on the table.

“Dragons!” Ron whispered. “Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keepers Guide.”

Reinette picked up Dragon’s Diet and flipped through its pages, “This doesn’t bode well.”

“Hagrid’s always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him,” Harry said.

“But it’s against our laws,” said Ron. “Dragon’s breeding was outlawed by the Warlock’s Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It’s hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we’re keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can’t tame dragons, it’s dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie’s got off wild ones in Romania.”

“But there aren’t wild ones in Britain?” asked Harry.

“Of course there are,” Ron nodded. “Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind has to keep putting spells on Muggles who’ve spotted them, to make them forget.”

“So what on earth’s Hagrid up to?” said Hermione.

 

They made there way down to Hagrid’s hut an hour later. When they approached they found that all the curtains were surprisingly closed, they knocked loudly. Hagrid called out “Who is it?” before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

Reinette was overcome all at once by the stifling heat boiling inside. Hagrid’s fire was blazing on even during this lovely warm day. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they all refused.

“So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin’?”

“Yes,” said Harry, cutting to the chase. “We were wondering if you could tell us what’s guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy.”

Hagrid frowned. “Of course I can’t. Number one, I don’t know myself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn’t tell yeh if I could. The Stone’s here for a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I suppose yeh’ve worked that out an’ all? Beats me how yeh even know abou’ Fluffy.”

“Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here,” Hermione said in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid’s beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.

Reinette felt compelled to join in. She nodded along with Hermione and spoke in a sugary voice, “We only wondered who had done the guarding, really.”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded, “we wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you.”

Hagrid’s chest swelled at Hermione’s words. Harry and Ron beamed at the girls.

“Well, I don’ s’pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let’s see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o’ the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall- an’ Dumbledore himself did someth’, o’ course. Hang on, I’ve forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.”

“Snape?” All four of the golden group gasped in shock.

“Yeah- yer still not on abou’ that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he’s not about to steal it.”

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reinette were all thinking the same thing: If Snape had a hand in protecting the Stone, he must have already figured out how all the other teachers had guarded it, He must know just about everything- except, Quirrell’s spell and how to get past Fluffy.

“You’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren’t you, Hagrid?” Harry asked anxiously.

“Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore,” Hagrid said proudly.

“Well, that’s something,” Harry muttered to the others. “Hagrid, can we have a window open? I’m boiling.”

“Or at least put out the fire, we don’t need any more tea,” Reinette practically begged, fanning herself.

“Can’t Reinette, Harry, sorry,” said Hagrid. Hagrid took a glance at the fire quickly. Harry looked too.

“Hagrid- what’s that?”

Reinette’s head whipped around to see what it was. There- in the fire, right below the kettle was a huge, black egg sitting in the flames.

“Oh my goodness,” Reinette gasped as she quickly stood and leaned in to see the egg better.

Ron stood by Reinette and also looked closer, “Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must have cost you a fortune.”

“Won it. Las’ night. I was down in the village havin’ a few drinks an’ got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it, ter be honest.”

“Yeah,” Reinette exclaimed, “Because it’s illegal to possess!”

Hagrid coughed uncomfortably.

“But what are you going to do with it once it’s hatched?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I’ve bin doin’ some reading,” Hagrid said, pulling a large book from beneath his pillow. “Got this outta the library- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit- it’s a bit out of date, o’ course, but it’s all here. Keep the egg in the fire, ‘cause their mothers breathe on them, see, an’ when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An’ see here- how ter recognize the diff’rent eggs- what I got there’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. They’re rare, them.”

Hagrid seemed very pleased with himself. Reinette couldn’t help but shake her head at the absurdity of it all… Hermione was not amused, however.

“You live in a wooden house, Hagrid.”

Hagrid wasn’t listening anymore, he just stoked the fire and hummed happily.

On top of the stone situation, the group now had to worry about Hagrid’s illegal dragon egg. Reinette was getting more and more restless as they went through every evening’s extra homework. Hermione had made them all study schedules that they struggled through. “Wonder what it’s like to have a normal life,” Ron sighed.

At breakfast one day, Harry’s owl, Hedwig, brought a note. It only said two words: It’s hatching.

Reinette dropped her fork grabbed her bag, “What are you waiting for? We got to see this!”

Ron who shared these sentiments grinned, “Yes! Who needs Herbology, anyway?”

Hermione grabbed Reinette’s sleeve and pulled her back down. “We can’t just forget Herbology.”

“Hermione,” Ron sighed, “how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?”

“Yeah!” Reinette agreed. “Once in a lifetime-”

“We’ve got lessons, we’ll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid’s going to be in when someone finds out what he’s doing-”

“Shut up!” Harry whispered.

Draco Malfoy had haltered a few steps away, listening. Reinette felt like smacking herself in the head, how could she be so stupid? How much did he hear? Hopefully, it wasn’t enough...

They all decided that after Herbology they would go down to Hagrid’s hut. As soon as the bell sounded at the end of their lesson, they rushed through the grounds to the forest’s edge. Hagrid was there, ready to meet them, looking exhilarated. He pushed them all inside, “It’s nearly out!”

Once inside, they gathered around the table where, in the centre, the egg sat. It had deep cracks throughout and began jerking slightly, emitting an odd sort of clicking. They all sat, watching intently. Suddenly, there was a scraping noise and all at once, the egg split open wide. Out tumbled a floppy baby dragon. It was black and spiny, with a long snout and orange eyes. It was so ugly that it was kind of cute.

Reinette was astounded, she couldn’t believe she got to witness such a remarkable event.

The baby dragon sneezed. Bright sparks flew from its little snout.

“Wow!” Reinette breathed.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid beamed, reaching his hand out to touch it. The dragon’s horned head snapped back, demonstrating it’s sharp fangs. “Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!”

“How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?” Hermione asked Hagrid.

He was about to answer when all the colour drained from his face- he suddenly got up and charged to the window.

“What’s the matter?”

“Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains- it’s a kid- he’s runnin’ back up ter the school.”

Harry leapt up to the door and looked out. He turned around with a scowl. “Malfoy.”

For the second time that day, Reinette felt like a fool.

Malfoy kept smiling. Every time Reinette would look over to him, he had this cocky little smirk. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all got the same results. They were all very nervous. Reinette wanted to punch Malfoy in his smug face. All of their free time was spent in the darkness of Hagrid’s hut, trying to reason with him.

“Just let him go,” Harry suggested. “Set him free.”

Hagrid shook his head, “I can’t! He’s too little. He’d die.”

Said dragon, had grown huge in its short time he’d lived. Smoke streamed from its nostrils as it reared its head to look at them all.

Hagrid hadn’t been doing his gamekeeping job since the dragon had been hatched, all of his time was devoted to providing dragon care. He had to feed it a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour, making it hard to do much else. Hagrid’s hut became a mess of empty bottles and feathers.

Hagrid smiled down at the dragon with misty eyes, “I've decided to call him Norbert. He really knows me, now watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where’s Mummy?”

“He’s lost his marbles,” Ron muttered.

Reinette frowned, concerned. She knew Hagrid was quite proud and happy of Norbert, but he couldn’t go on like this.

“Hagrid, Norbert is a dragon. That's a Ministry classification of XXXXX. That’s the same level as Nandu or a- um, Werewolf,” Reinette said delicately. “You can’t train him or domesticate a dragon.”

“She’s right,” Harry agreed. “Besides, Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment. We don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Hagrid drooped, going silent a moment. “I know I can’t keep him forever, but I just can’t dump him, I can’t.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide and he quickly turned to Ron, “Charlie!”

Reinette furrowed her brow and looked at Hermione, Hermione shrugged.

“You’re losing it too,” Ron said. “I’m Ron- remember?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No- Charlie- your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!”

“Brilliant!”

They managed to finally convince Hagrid this was the best pan and left his hut to get Ron to send a letter to Charlie straight away.

“Should be easy,” Reinette smirked. “Hey, Charlie- don’t tell Mum but can you come to Hogwarts and pick up an illegal dragon?”

“Basic brother things then?” Hermione asked.

“Essentially,” Ron laughed.

 

Days went past and they all began to take turns helping Hagrid with Norbert. Wednesday was Ron’s turn and he’d come back with more than he’d bargained for compared with the usual crate of dead rats that dragon would devour. Harry, Hermione, and Reinette sat in the common room alone after everyone had gone to bed. The group was working on a new study sheet that Hermione had just finished that morning. As the clock chimed midnight, Ron burst through the portrait hole and threw off the invisibility cloak in a hurry.

“It bit me!”

Reinette rushed up from the squishy chair she was in to see Ron’s hand, it was wrapped in handkerchief soaked with blood. She peeled it back gently to see an inflamed puncture-like wound.

“The blood has seemed to stop,” she said relieved. “I’ll get you some bandages.”

“You have some?” Ron asked.

As she went upstairs Reinette called back, “Yeah- I always have an emergency kit.”

Reinette came back with a tin lunchbox to see everyone looking at a piece a parchment.

Hermione looked up, “Charlie’s letter came! He wants us to meet him Saturday, up the tallest tower at midnight.”

Reinette smiled, “Good man, Charlie!”

“The invisibility cloak should be able to cover two of us,” Harry said.

“This is as good as we can get,” Hermione agreed.

 

Unfortunately, despite Reinette’s best efforts to clean Ron’s wound, his hand had swollen up twice its size by the next morning. Ron didn’t know whether or not he could go to Madam Pomfrey or not- could she figure out what kind of bite it was? When they checked it again in the afternoon it had turned an odd green colour and there was no choice- Ron went down to the hospital wing.

When the rest of the group met back up with Ron at the end of the day, he was terribly upset.

“It’s not just my hand,” Ron whispered to them quickly, “although it feels like it’s about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me- I’ve told her it was a dog, but I don’t think she believes me- I shouldn’t have hit him at the Quidditch match, that’s why he’s doing this.”

Reinette shook her head, “Draco Malfoy would do this no matter what. It’s not your fault, he’s just a slimeball.”

“It’ll all be over at midnight on Saturday,” Hermione reminded him.

Instead of comforting Ron, this made him even more upset. He bolted up from the bed and broke into a sweat.

“Midnight on Saturday!” He moaned. “Oh no- oh no- I’ve just remembered- Charlie’s letter was in that book Malfoy took, he’s going to know we’re getting rid of Norbert.”

Before they could even talk further, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to shoo them out, saying Ron needed his rest.

 

“It’s too late to change the plan now,” Harry said. “We haven’t got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We’ll have to risk it. And we have the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn’t know about that.”

The trio made their way down to Hagrid’s hut, where Fang the boarhound sat with a bandaged tail. Hagrid refused to answer the door but opened a window to talk to them.

“I won’t let you in,” he said breathlessly. He looked dishevelled. “Norbert’s at a tricky stage- nothin’ I can’t handle.”

They told Hagrid about Charlie and their plan. He might’ve cried- but it could’ve been because Norbert bit his leg.

They returned to the castle, anxiously waiting for Saturday.

 

The day came and Hermione agreed that Reinette should go with Harry. So under the cloak, the pair set out from the common room and down the stairs easily. When they came to the entrance hall they stopped short. Peeves was there, darting around wildly with a racket. He was playing tennis against all the walls, making it impossible to sneak past. When he’d finally grew bored, Peeves raced down a hall cackling.

“We’re late,” Harry hissed.

“Let’s hurry then.”

They emerged out into the dark, cloudy night, and about ran to Hagrid’s hut. Hagrid had Norbert packed up in a large crate.

“He’s got lots o’ rats an’ some brandy fer the journey,” Hagrid told them. “An’ I’ve packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.”

Ripping noises from the crate told Reinette that Norbert probably didn’t mind being alone.

“Bye-bye, Norbert!” Hagrid sobbed, “Mummy will never forget you!”

The pair covered the crate and themselves with the cloak and left. They somehow made it back to the castle and struggled the crate up the marble staircase and in the entrance hall. They went up and up and up staircase after staircase, panting and sweating.

“Nearly there!” Harry said breathlessly. They had reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

“Thank Merlin,” Reinette gasped.

Suddenly, there was movement. The pair jumped- almost dropping the crate- and shifted against the nearest wall.

“Detention!” shouted McGonagall.

She was about ten feet away, holding a lamp in one hand and Malfoy’s ear in the other. The professor was wearing her robe and a hair net

“And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-”

“You don’t understand, Professor! Harry Potter’s coming- he’s got a dragon!”

“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!”

Reinette sagged in relief. The last staircase was a cakewalk after watching Draco Malfoy get destroyed by Professor McGonagall. They threw the cloak off them as they stepped into the night. Reinette attacked Harry in a hug.

“That was amazing! Malfoy’s got detention for sure!”

They waited ten minutes, listening to Norbert thrash around when four broomsticks appeared and swept down.

Meeting Charlie was fun. He was definitely a Weasley, his hair almost fire in the moonlight. His friends were friendly, they showed them the harness they had rigged for the crate and suspended it between two broomsticks. They buckled Norbert up safely, thanked them about a hundred times, and everyone shook hands.

Harry and Reinette watched as they flew away, soon disappearing from their line of vision.

“Ron’s got a point,” Reinette laughed. “I wonder what it is like having a normal life?”

“I dunno, but Norbert’s gone,” Harry said, “and I'm just glad we have one less problem on our hands.”

They left the tower practically skipping. The dragon was gone, Malfoy got detention, so what could possibly go wrong-

“Well, well, well, we are in trouble,” a voice said at the end of the foot of the stairs.

Filch had stepped out of the darkness, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes.

It was with a start that Reinette had realized- they’d left the cloak at the top of the tower.

Damn.


	12. And Into the Fire

Reinette and Harry felt miserable.

They sat in Professor McGonagall's study, waiting silently. Filch had given them a nasty smile before he left to roam the halls to find his cat. Reinette tried to think of excuses, stories, or alibis to try and get them out of this situation but she kept coming up empty. How were they supposed to explain this? How could they’ve forgotten the cloak? What are they going to do? She glanced at Harry’s face, seeing he was just as hopeless. 

Just when they thought nothing could be worse, McGonagall came in leading an anxious Neville and a dejected Hermione.

“Harry! Reinette!” Neville yelped. “Hermione tried to tell me- I’m sorry- we tried going back to Gryffindor tower but Prof-”

Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up.

“What is going on?” McGonagall fumed. Reinette thought steam was going to pour out of her nostrils, just like Norbert. 

They remained silent.

“I would have never believed it of any of you. Potter and Lupin up in the astronomy tower. Granger and Longbottom tearing through the halls? At one in the morning?”

Reinette’s eyes were wide and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to try to explain, looking much like a miserable fish, but fell short and put her head in her hands. Hermione just stared at her slippers and Harry ducked his head too. Neville looked like he was ready to burst out in tears.

“I think I’ve got a good idea of what’s going on,” McGonagall said at last. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I’ve already caught him. I suppose you think it’s funny that Miss Granger and Longbottom heard the story and believed it too?”

Reinette figured this was as good as it was going to get. They couldn’t deny it. What if she figured out about Ron’s bite or Hagrid’s dirty hut?

“I’m disgusted,” Professor McGonagall went on, “Five students out of ben in one night! Miss Lupin, Miss Granger, I thought you both have more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions. Nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it’s very dangerous- and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.”

“Fifty?” Harry gasped.

“Fifty points each.”

Wait- what? Reinette gasped.

“Professor- please-”

“You can’t-”

McGonagall fumed, “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I’ve never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.”

They left, feeling worse than ever. Neville was crying. 

Hermione quietly explained that she had caught Neville trying to warn Harry and Reinette because Neville had heard about Malfoy trying to get them in trouble. Hermione and Neville were almost back to the common rooms when McGonagall had found them. Harry and Reinette told them what happened with the dragon and about meeting Charlie.

When they returned to their beds, Hermione went straight to sleep, tossing and turning. Reinette stayed up, trying to compose a letter to Remus without telling him how exactly she landed herself in detention. 

Two hundred points. Two hundred bloody points. This put Gryffindor in last place. All the points Harry won in his last match were gone and all the questions the girls had answered didn’t matter, they completely undid all Gryffindor’s hard work in one night. There was no way to win the house cup now. What is the rest of their house going to do when they found out? 

 

It was bad but it was bearable. When the Gryffindors figured out the famous Harry Potter and his friends lost all their points by running around the castle last night they were bamboozled. They stared at the giant house hourglasses hopelessly. 

Harry seemed to have the worst of it all. Everyone turned on him. Even the other houses were mad at him, except Slytherin. The Slytherins practically worshipped him, clapping and celebrating when he walked near. “Thanks, Potter, we owe you one!”

Ron, Hermione, and Reinette stood by him.

“They’ll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they’ve been here, and people still like them,” Ron said. 

“They’ve never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?” said Harry.

“Well- no,” Ron admitted.

“Good group effort, eh?” Reinette deadpanned.

Neville, Hermione, and Reinette weren’t suffering as bad as Harry but still got the cold shoulder. No one would talk to them. Even the other houses were mad at them, they wanted Gryffindor to break Slytherin’s winning streak. Hermione kept her head down in classes, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Neville even stopped bothering to ask for help.

Reinette, however, was attempting to retain her composure. She knew she should feel ashamed, but how could she? They helped Hagrid stay out of trouble with the Ministry of Magic. The fact that they were caught and lost points was devastating but it could have been worse. Reinette was determined to do her best to get back some of the points they’ve lost, though she only had gotten five by the end of the Monday.

“Chin up,” Reinette told Hermione. “We need to do what we can.”

Exams were inching closer and closer. Despite how wild the week had started out, they were back to their intense study sessions. The group went back to staying up late into the night to learn all their spells, potion ingredients, and everything they’re responsible to study by heart.

It was almost a week away from exams when Hermione, Ron, and Reinette were hiding in their favourite corner of the library. Hermione was testing them on their astronomy when Harry found them.

“I think Quirrell has given up,” Harry hissed quietly.

Reinette gasped, “What?” 

“That’s just great,” Ron muttered sarcastically.

“What happened?” Hermione asked.

Harry began to tell them what he had just witnessed. “I heard Professor Quirrell in a classroom just outside the library, talking to Snape. Well- Snape was threatening him, more like it. Professor Quirrell ran out practically crying.”

“Snape’s done it then!” said Ron. “If Quirrell’s told him how to break his Anti-Dark force spell-”

Hermione interrupted, “There’s still Fluffy though.”

“Maybe Snape’s found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid,” Ron pointed out. He looked at the tons of books surrounding them, “I bet there’s a book somewhere in here telling you how to get passed a three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?”

Reinette and Ron were ready for a new adventure, but before Harry could answer them, Hermione did.

“Go to Dumbledore. That’s what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we’ll be thrown out for sure.”

“But we’ve got no proof!” said Harry. “Quirrell’s too scared to back us up. Snape’s only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor- who do you think they’ll believe, him or us? It’s not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore’ll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn’t help us if his life depended on it, he’s too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he’ll think. And don’t forget, we’re not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That’ll take a lot of explaining.”

Hermione looked convinced, Ron didn’t.

“If we just do a bit of poking around-”

“No,” Harry said flatly, “we’ve done enough poking around.”

Reinette sighed dejectedly and stole Hermione’s answer key.

 

The next morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Reinette, and Neville at the breakfast table. They had said the same thing:

 

Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight.

Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall.

 

Reinette groaned. She had already forgotten that they still had detentions.

Eleven o’clock came quicker that Reinette thought it would. The group of Gryffindor’s left Ron alone in the common room and went down to the entrance hall. When they arrived they saw that Filch was already there, and so was Malfoy. Reinette scowled, already irritated by Malfoy’s very existence. 

Filch lit the lamp he was holding in his hand, “Follow me.”

He led them outside, rambling the entire time, “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh? Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It’s just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ‘em oiled in case they’re ever needed… Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.”

They emerged outside, into the darkness. Reinette looked up at the waning moon that was bright behind the inky clouds and breathed in the cool air deeply, she listened to Filch’s monologue with a deaf ear. They continued out until they could see Hagrid’s lighted hut, like a beacon in the darkness.

“Is that you, Filch?” Hagrid boomed from the distance, “Hurry up, I want ter get started.”

They were working with Hagrid? Of all the detentions they could have made this had to be the best outcome! Working with Hagrid couldn’t turn out too bad. Even Harry seemed to realize this, his face showed evident relief.

“I suppose you think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?” Filch leered at them, “Well, think again- it’s into the forest you’re going and I’m much mistaken if you’ll come out in one piece.”

Neville did not like the sound of that, his eyes went wide and he squeaked. Malfoy halted all at once and looked appalled.

“The forest? We can’t go in there at night- there’s all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard.”

If Reinette had hated Malfoy before, she loathed him now. Neville grabbed Reinette’s sleeve and made a choking noise.

“That’s your problem, isn’t it?” Filch said with a cruel smile. “Should’ve thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn’t you?”

Hagrid came out from the dark then, striding towards them with Fang by his side. He held a crossbow and a quiver of arrows was thrown over his shoulder.

“Abou’ time, I’ve been waitin’ fer half an hour already,” Hagrid said. He looked over the group of students, “All right there?”

“I shouldn’t be too friendly to them, Hagrid,” Filch said coldly, “they’re here to be punished, after all.”

“That’s why yer late, is it?” Hagrid frowned. “Bin lecturin’ them, eh? ‘Snot your place to do that. Yeh’ve done your bit, I’ll take over from here.

“I’ll be back at dawn,” said Filch. He turned but added nastily, “For what’s left of them.” He hobbled back to the castle, his lamp-light slowly fading.

“I’m not going in that forest,” Malfoy said, dread clear in his tone. 

“Yeh are if yer want ter stay at Hogwarts,” Hagrid told him. “Yeh’ve done wrong and now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it.”

Malfoy’s rotten face screwed up into a pinched look, “But this is servant stuff, it’s not for students to do. I thought we’d be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he’d-”

“-tell yer that’s how it is at Hogwarts,” Hagrid growled. “Copyin’ lines! What good’s that ter anyone? Yeh’ll do summat useful or yeh’ll get out. If yeh think yer father’d rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an’ pack. Go on!”

Draco Malfoy didn’t go back to the castle. He stood looking furiously at Hagrid before dropping his gaze.

“Right then,” Hagrid nodded. “Now listen carefully, ‘cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight, ‘an I don’t want no one takin’ risks. Follow me over here a moment.”

They all trekked out to the very edge of the forest. Hagrid held his lamp high and pointed down to a patch. It was an earth track that was narrow and twisted through the thick trees. A breeze drifted through, chilling them all.

“Look there,” Hagrid pointed, “see that stuff shinin’ on the ground? Silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time this week. I found one dead Wednesday. We’re gonna try an’ find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.”

“And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?” Malfoy asked, fearful.

“There’s nothin’ in this forest that that’ll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,” Hagrid said. “An’ keep ter the path. Right, now, we’re gonna split inter two parties an’ follow the trail in diff’rent directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve bin staggerin’ around since last night at least.”

“I want Fang!” Malfoy declared. He was looking at Fang’s long teeth confidently. 

“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward,” Hagrid said. “So, me, Harry, an’ Hermione’ll go one way, an’ Draco, Neville, an’ Reinette’ll go the other way with Fang. Now, if any of us find the unicorn, we’ll send up sparks, right? Get yer wands out an’ practice now- that’s it- an’ if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an’ we’ll all come find yeh- so, be careful- let’s go.”

They all set off down the path silently until they reached a fork in the road. Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid went left while Malfoy, Neville, and Reinette took the right, Fang at Reinette’s heels.

As Reinette’s eyes scanned the twigs and leaves on the path, Malfoy kept up a steady stream of commentary. 

“I can’t believe that oaf is forcing us to do this,” Draco scoffed, “and in the Forbidden Forest, no less.”

Reinette couldn’t really see anything out of the ordinary, there was a little bit of blood earlier when they were with Hagrid but there wasn’t any on this right path. Neville was close behind her, sticking close to Fang.

“We’re going to end up eaten by Werewolves because of that savage,” said Malfoy.

Neville squeaked.

Reinette had enough. She turned and faced Draco, eyes flashing. “Don’t talk about Hagrid that way, he’s our friend. Though you probably don't know what friends are, seeing as your father pays for yours. And do you not realize that Werewolves only change during a full moon? Look up! It’s a waning crescent. Pay attention in your bloody astronomy class!”

Malfoy glared and drew his wand, “Think you’re smart, do you, Lupin?”

“Put your wand down and fight me like a man, Malfoy.” Reinette pushed her sleeves up, ready to finally smack some sense into this boy.

Before anything could happen a stream red sparks shot into the sky. Reinette turned to see Neville looking sheepish, wand in the air.

“Neville-” Reinette gasped, “I could’ve handled this.”

Neville shifted awkwardly, “I didn’t want you to get in more trouble.”

“Of course,” Malfoy sneered, “Longbottom squeals to save his girlfriend.”

Hagrid burst through the underbrush, crossbow loaded and ready. 

“What’s goin’ on!?”

Draco scowled, “Lupin threatened me-”

“Draco wouldn’t shut up-” Reinette countered.

“Be quiet,” Hagrid snapped angrily. “It’s dangerous out here. Yeh shouldn't be playin’ games!”

Reinette hung her head. Malfoy just stood there, chin up.

Hagrid turned his gaze to Neville, “What happened?”

Neville looked between the other two quickly, “Uh-”

“Me and Malfoy were fighting,” Reinette answered quickly. “And Neville stopped us.”

Hagrid was still angry as he dragged them all back to were Hermione and Harry were. Hermione and Harry looked relieved to see them all.

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you three were makin’. Right, we’re changing groups- Neville, you stay with me and Hermione, Harry you go with these two.” He bent low to Harry, “Sorry, but you’ll be able to keep them from fighting. An’ we gotta get this done.”

Reinette doubted that Harry would stop her and Malfoy from fighting, he’d jump in and beat him up too.

Harry and Reinette walked ahead of Draco and Fang, walking deep into the forest. Now Reinette could see the unicorn blood. It was getting thicker and thicker. They walked for almost half an hour before Harry stopped and pointed at a small clearing up ahead. 

“Look-” Harry said quietly. Something was on the ground, white and glistening in the clearing, just out of view through the tree’s thick branches. They went forward, cautiously.

Laying on the ground was a unicorn, dead. It was spread at awkward angles, as it had thrashed wildly before dying. It’s beautiful white mane splashed against the earth, painting gleaming streams against the dark leaves. A wound on its side spilling silver with its blood. It was the most beautiful creature to ever see, tragically fallen, and so very sad.

Reinette covered her mouth with her hand, holding back a sob. Harry went to step toward the poor creature when he stopped suddenly, halting in his step to listen to an odd sort of sound. Reinette could hear it too. 

A slithering emitted from a bush sitting just on the edge of the clearing, making it tremble shakily. Then, from the blanket of shadows, emerged a hooded figure. It crawled along the ground, slinking towards the unicorn like a predator to its prey. It lowered its cloaked head to the animal’s wound and began to drink its blood.

“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!”

Malfoy screamed, like any sane person would, and ran- fang following close behind. Paralyzed with fear, Reinette and Harry stared at the hooded figure as it reared its head up to gaze at them. Unicorn’s blood dripped down its cloak as it stood to its feet and began to come straight at them.

Reinette didn’t see Harry stagger away or hear the sudden sound of hooves, she was trapped in the cold feeling of fear. Only when something managed to jump clear over her and head, did she realize that Harry had fallen to his knees. Reinette fell to her own beside him, holding his shoulders and shouting, “Harry! Harry! Did it hurt you? Harry!”

Reinette looked up in time to see the hooded figure flee, bolting away in the darkness, leaving behind a man- or a horse? The upper half, waist up, was a young man with white-blond hair, but the lower half was a palomino body. A centaur, Reinette suddenly realized, a centaur saved us.

He turned his face towards them and came to stand in front of them, his sapphire blue eyes looking at them both. He held his arms out to them and pulled them up.

“Are you alright?” he asked Harry.

“Yes- thank you- what was that?”

The centaur didn’t answer, he looked at Harry carefully, assessing him. His blue eyes lingered on his lightning-shaped scar standing out on his forehead.

“You are the Potter boy,” he said. He looked over to Reinette, “and you are a student. You both had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time-, especially for Harry Potter. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.”

Reinette and Harry looked at each other dumbly.

“My name is Firenze,” said the centaur as he lowered himself onto his front legs. The pair of kids clambered onto his back, Harry in front of Reinette. 

The sound of hooves once again sounded in the clearing, and two more centaurs galloped through the trees. They were sweaty and out of breath.

“Firenze!” the one with the black body and hair yelled, “What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?”

“Do you realize who this boy is, Bane?” Firenze said. “This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better.”

“What have you been telling him?” Bane growled. “Remember, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?”

The other centaur was chestnut coloured, with red hair and a red beard. He pawed at the ground, nervously. “I’m sure Firenze thought he was acting in the best.” His voice was morose.

Bane kicked his legs back in anger. “For the best? Ronan? What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!”

Firenze suddenly reared on his legs in anger. Harry grabbed his shoulders to try and stay on and Reinette yelped, hugging Harry tightly from behind.

“Do you not see that unicorn?” bellowed Firenze. “Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.”

With that, Firenze turned away from the other centaurs and plunged off into the trees, Harry and Reinette hanging on as best as they could.

Harry and Reinette were utterly baffled.

“Why’s Bane so angry?” Harry asked. “What was that thing you saved us from anyway?”

There was no answer from the centaur. Firenze stopped running, slowing to an easy walk. “Keep your heads bowed, the branches hang low,” Firenze warned them. The students did as told. They continued on like this for a while, passing through the thick trees quietly. Reinette suspected that Firenze just didn’t want to answer any of the questions Harry asked. He stopped abruptly once they reached an especially wooded area.

“Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?”

Harry glanced at Reinette, who also looked clueless, and said, “No… We’ve only used its tail hair and horn in Potions-”

Reinette joined in quietly, “The hair can be used to bind bandages because of its strength.”

“It is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn,” Firenze said solemnly. “Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenceless to save yourself, you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.”

“But who would be that desperate?” Harry wondered out loud. “If you were going to be cursed forever, death’s better isn’t it?”

“You would think,” Reinette muttered.

“It is,” Firenze agreed, “unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else- something that will bring you back to full strength and power- something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?”

“The Philosopher's Stone!” Harry gasped, “Of course- the Elixir of life! But I don’t understand who-”

“Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?”

Reinette heaved, “No! It couldn’t-”

Harry rasped, “Do you mean that was Vol-”

“Harry! Reinette!” Hermione was running at them from down the path, Hagrid not too far behind, “Are you two alright?”

“We’re fine,” Harry said dazedly. “The unicorn is dead, Hagrid, it’s in that clearing back there.”

Hagrid grunted and went to investigate the unicorn. Firenze bent low again to allow the pair to dismount. “This is where I leave you,” he said, “You are safe now.”

They climbed off together.

“Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times,” Firenze said. He turned and began to descend into the forest again.

“Thank you!” Reinette quickly called as the centaur disappeared, She looked back at Harry, who just stood there shivering, and felt a chill run down her spine.

 

Ron was fast asleep in the Gryffindor common room when Harry, Reinette, and Hermione returned. Harry quickly shook him awake. 

“Hey, he was Haversacking!” Ron shouted.

“What?” Hermione questioned, sitting down next to Ron, who had sat up.

Reinette threw herself into a squashy armchair, looking worried. “It’s a Quidditch foul,” she told Hermione, looking at Harry. Harry was pacing in front of the fire, unable to bring himself to relax or sit. He shook as he told Ron what he and Reinette witnessed in the forest. Ron went wide-eyed at the tale.

“Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort’s waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…”

Ron looked around terrified, and whispered, “Stop saying the name!”

“Firenze saved me, but he shouldn’t have done so…” Harry continued on, “Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort’s coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that’s written in the stars as well.”

“Will you stop saying the name!” Ron hissed.

Reinette’s memory supplied a quick quote, “Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.”

“What?” Hermione whispered.

“Dumbledore says that “fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.” Reinette said, “At least, that’s what Remus told me.”

“So all I’ve got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone,” Harry said, ignoring them all, “then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane’ll be happy.”

Hermione chimed in, “Harry, everyone says Dumbledore’s the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won’t touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that a very imprecise branch of magic.”

Reinette felt loads better at Hermione’s words. And they didn’t stop talking until the sky outside began to lighten. They all went to bed exhausted. Reinette collapsed into bed, hoping that whatever lies ahead for her and her friends wouldn’t wind up getting them in any more trouble.


	13. Through the Trap Door

Exams were upon them at last. All the long hours of studying led up to this moment. Each core subject had a written exam, and some also had an additional practical exam, and they were all given special anti-cheating quills to complete them.

In Charms, their exam consisted of attributing animation to an inanimate object and a standard test on most of the charms they had learned. Professor Flitwick asked each student one by one to make a pineapple tap-dance across his desk. To achieve such a feat, students had to cast a difficult Animation Charm (Animatus!) to a regular old pineapple. If the right movement and pronunciation were used, each student would be able to make it dance.

In Transfigurations the practical exam allowed some creative liberties to be taken. Professor McGonagall wanted them all to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. They were awarded extra points depending on how pretty their box was. Points had to be taken off if any whiskers presented. The written was long but bearable.

Snape's Potions exam was basically another day at in class but with five times the amount of pressure. They were required to brew a Forgetfulness Potion, a beginner's level potion that causes different degrees of memory loss. They also had to write the directions down exactly as they did them. Snape, of course, watched them closely, making everyone nervous.

The last test was for History of Magic and it was the worst of the lot. Binn's classroom was sweltering hot and muggy. The exam itself was terribly dull and only covered questions on the invention of the Self-Stirring Cauldron for the entire hour. When Professor Binns concluded the exams, everyone celebrated, practically tossing their quills and throwing their arms in the air.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione said as they walked out of the classroom. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"I told you," Reinette muttered.

"Can we not talk about exams," Ron said, "I feel sick just thinking about them."

The group hummed in agreement and made their way outside and down by the lake. A few other students had the same idea, even the Twins and Lee Jordan was tickling the Giant Squid's tentacles. They found a nice tree that could provide good shade and flopped down.

"No more studying!" Ron stretched out on the grass happily. "You should look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead, frustrated, "I wish I knew what this means! My scar keeps hurting- it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill. I think it's a warning… I think danger is coming."

Reinette frowned, "I dunno, maybe Hermione is right. There's not much else you can do."

Ron wasn't in the mood to hear his friends talk about impending doom, it was much too hot. He shut his eyes and sighed, "Guys, relax! Hermione is right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly ripped his leg off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry couldn't relax, "I just feel like I'm really forgetting something important. Something's not right…"

Hermione laughed, "That's just the exams! I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Despite Hermione's efforts, Harry remained unsettled. Reinette sighed and looked out at the lake, watching the water ripple in the sunlight. It was such a beautiful day, why couldn't they all just enjoy it?

Ron was almost asleep when Harry stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Harry had gone pale and bolted, "I've just thought of something. We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione asked as they all began to follow.

"Harry, slow down!" Reinette called as she trailed behind.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and just so happens to have an egg in his back pocket?" Harry said, running up the grassy slope, "How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

Harry continued to run across the grounds toward the forest and didn't stop until he was right in front of Hagrid. Hagrid was sitting outside his hut in an armchair, shelling some peas.

"Hullo!" Hagrid greeted them with a big smile, "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

Ron wheezed, "Yes- please!"

Harry ignored this, "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't take his cloak off," Hagrid said.

They stared at Hagrid, astounded.

"It's not that unusual," Hagrid went on, "yeh get a lot of funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's one o' the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mighten' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of Hagrid's shelled peas, "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

Hagrid thought hard as he tried to remember, "Mighta come up… Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… I can't remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we can play cards fer if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So, I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked urgently.

"Well- yeah- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit 'o music 'an he'll go straight to sleep-" Hagrid stopped sharply, looking horrified.

"I shouldnt'ta told yeh that! Forget I said it!" He blurted. "Hey- where're yeh goin'?"

They thundered all the way to the entrance hall, none of them speaking at all until they stopped. The group looked at each other alarmed.

Harry broke the silence. "We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak- it must have been easy, once he got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

Dumbledore's office? Good question. They didn't know anyone who was ever sent to the Headmaster's office, so where did he live? They looked around for a second as if there would be a big sign pointing out the way.

Harry frowned, "We'll just have to-"

"What are you four doing inside?"

Professor McGonagall walked towards them, carrying a load of books.

Hermione bravely stepped up, "We want to see Professor Dumbledore."

"See Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall repeated sceptically, "Why?"

"It's sort of a secret," Harry said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Professor McGonagall did not like that. Her nostrils flared and she spoke curtly, "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent letter from the Ministry of Magic and flew off to London at once."

Reinette gasped, "Damn!"

Professor McGonagall was affronted, "Language, Miss Lupin!-"

"He's gone? Now?" Harry said frantically.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important."

Then Harry gave up being careful completely, "Look, Professor, it's about the Philosopher's Stone-"

McGonagall lost her resolve and the books within her grasp dropped to the floor.

"How did… how do you know-" her words flopped like a fish on land.

"Professor," Harry tried, "I think- I know- that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She looked at the group of students suspiciously.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But, Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," McGonagall said shortly. She bent low and began to pick up her books, Reinette rushing to aid her. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

With that, McGonagall walked away. The foursome stayed put, waiting for her to be far from earshot.

"It's tonight," Harry said, "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.

"But what can we-" Hermione cut herself off with a gasp, eyes wide. Harry, Ron, and Reinette turned around quickly.

Snape was standing right behind them.

"Good afternoon," he said to them evenly.

No one greeted him, they gawked.

He smiled an odd, thinly twisted smile, "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this."

"We were-" Harry began with no idea or intention of what he could tell Snape.

"You want to be more careful," Snape said, "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Unable to think of a decent reply they turned to leave, but Snape stopped them.

"Be warned, Potter, any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He left, striding off to the staffroom.

They reconvened on the stone steps outside.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered to them hastily. "We need eyes on Snape, someone has got to wait outside the staffroom and follow him if he leaves it. Girls, can you do that?"

"Why us?" Hermione asked.

"But Snape hates me," Reinette groaned.

"It's obvious," Ron snorted. "Pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick." Ron put on a rather high, silly voice, "Oh Professor, we're so worried! I think I got Question fourteen b wrong! I think I might have seen my pineapple stumble- do you think-"

"Belt up, you ponce," Reinette said with a short laugh. Hermione and Reinette agreed to tail Snape.

"We'll stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry said, indicating Ron and himself.

They split up. Reinette and Hermione stood outside the staffroom. They could hear the quiet droning of voices back and forth between long lulls, but nothing else. They whispered to each other, trying to be quiet. Hermione looked up and down the corridor, checking every so often. Then, suddenly, Snape emerged from the door.

He scanned them up and down, scornful. "And what exactly are you two doing here?"

Reinette took her hand from her mouth, "I… uh… We are waiting for Professor Flitwick."

Snape stared.

Hermione joined in, "We have a few questions about the exam, we're a tad worried we may have made some mistakes."

Snape narrowed his black eyes before he pulled out his twisted smile once again, "Oh, then allow me to notify him for you."

Reinette winced, "Don't- um, I mean…"

Snape raised his eyebrows expectedly.

"That's very…" Reinette ground her teeth, "considerate of you. Thank you, sir."

Flitwick greeted them with a huge grin, "Miss Granger, Miss Lupin! Professor Snape said you two had a few questions for me!"

Professor Flitwick was happy to provide a vigorous conversation, he talked all about their exams. Hermione and Reinette's hearts sank while Snape strode down the corridor, leaving them to make up questions to ask Flitwick.

The pair had escaped their enthusiastic Charms teacher at last and ran up to their dorms, taking the stairs two at a time. When they walked through the portrait hole, Ron and Harry were there.

"What happened?" Reinette asked.

"McGonagall caught us," Ron said. "What happened to Snape?"

Hermione sighed, "Snape came out and asked us what we were doing, so we said we were waiting for Flitwick. We only just got away, Snape snuck off."

"Well," Harry looked between them all, his eyes glittered with determination. "That's it then, isn't it?"

Oh no.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron exclaimed.

"You can't!" Hermione said, furious.

Reinette pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is ridiculous, Harry."

"You'll be expelled!" Hermione said.

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted, glaring at his friends. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side!"

Hermione spoke up quietly, "You're right."

"Okay," Reinette agreed.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry told them. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"That should cover at least two or three of us," Ron said.

"At- at least two or three of us?"

"Oh come off it, you don't think we'd just let you go alone?"

Hermione smirked, "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught you'll all get expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

 

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, they all sat apart in the common room, they didn't speak and they kept to themselves. The other students didn't care anyways, they wouldn't talk to them anyways. Hermione sat near Reinette in the armchairs, going through her notes, trying to find anything to help them. Reinette picked at her nails, her eyes not even reading the novel in her hands. Behind the girls, the boys sat barely talking, waiting anxiously.

The common room occupants slowly dwindled as the night carried on and just as the sky grew darker and darker, the fire roaring in the hearth dimmed down to glowing embers. They were alone and it was time. Reinette glanced up at Hermione, who's gaze fell from the window and landed on her. Silently communicating, the girls both stood up and met up with Ron as they waited on Harry, who snuck off to grab his invisibility cloak. The nervous energy in the room bubbled into determination as Harry finally joined them, a hard look set in his jade eyes.

"We'd better see if the cloak can cover us all," Harry said, "if Filch sees our feet poking out-"

"What're you doing?"

They all turned to see Neville, standing behind an armchair. He was clutching Trevor tightly in his hands, the toad looked like he was about to hop off again.

Harry quickly tucked the cloak behind his back, "Nothing, Neville, nothing."

Neville looked at them all, standing late at night and alone in the empty common room. Their guilty faces looked anywhere but the portrait hole.

"You're going out again," he accused.

"No, no, no," Hermione said. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out, you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," Harry stressed, "this is important."

Neville had come to a decision, however, and rushed to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I won't let you do it," he declared shakily. "I'll- I'll fight you!"

"Neville!" Ron yelled, utterly brassed off, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

Neville himself became miffed, "Don't you call me an idiot! I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to start standing up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us!" Ron said as he stepped forward. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

Neville dropped Trevor, the toad hopping under a chair, and raised his fists up to his friends defiantly. "Go on then," he cried, "try and hit me! I'm ready!"

Reinette rolled her eyes, "Neville, we're not going to fight you."

Harry had enough and looked to Hermione for help, "Do something!"

Hermione sighed but stepped up to Neville, "I'm really, really sorry about this, Neville."

She raised her wand at Neville and cried, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's body had gone fully stiff, his arms and legs snapping together rapidly, and he swayed slightly before falling right on his face.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked in wonder.

"It's the full Body-Bind," Hermione said. She looked miserable, "I'm so sorry Neville!"

"Oh, Neville," Reinette sprang forward to turn him face up. Neville's body was totally unyielding but his eyes moved frantically between the group, horrified. Reinette apologetically placed a cushion under his head.

"We had to," Harry pressed on, "no time to explain."

Ron agreed, "You'll understand later, Neville."

They all squeezed under the cloak, pressing together tightly. Looking from a distance, you could barely notice the shoes poking out. It was already by some miracle that they were mostly covered and it was the best that they could get on short notice.

They left the portrait hole silently, shuffling as quick as they could down the corridors. Every faint sound of clanking armour or a snore from the paintings sent chills down their spines. Reinette half-expected Filch or Snape to pop up and grab them. They met their first challenge when they spotted Mrs Norris at the bottom of their first set of stairs.

Panicking, the group hunkered down, bending their knees to hide their shoes. Thinking quickly, Reinette ripped a button off her school robes and tossed it over the stairway. It clattered softly on the stone below, but it was enough to make Mrs Norris' ears twitch and slink away quickly towards the offending noise.

"Brilliant," Hermione whispered.

They rushed down the stairs. Everything then went on quietly until they reached the third-floor staircase. Peeves was there, loosening the carpet to do his best and make students trip. They climbed the stairs as far away from the poltergeist as possible, careful not to show their feet.

"Who's there?" Peeves said suddenly, "Know you're there even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or a ghostie or a wee student beastie?"

He floated up in the air, squinting around him.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a -creeping around unseen."

"Peeves," Harry said out of nowhere, whispering hoarsely. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves plummeted in the air, dropping several feet in shock, before stopping just before hitting the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir," he grovelled. "My mistake, my mistake- I didn't see you- of course I didn't, you're invisible- forgive old Peevsie, his little joke, sir."

Harry grinned and groaned on, "I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves affirmed. He rose up high into the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

Peeves floated away as fast as he could, shooting off like a broomstick.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped. "Harry, that was wicked!"

A few seconds later and they made it. The group of four stood outside the third-floor corridor, looking at the door that was already ajar. They were here.

Standing in front of the door seemed to impress upon them the weight of what was going to happen. They stared it down, now.

"If any of you want to go back," Harry said, breaking the silence, "I won't blame you. You could take the Cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione affirmed.

Reinette smirked, "Who else would be daft enough to follow?"

Harry smiled at them all weakly and pushed open the door.

The door groaned, creaking loudly. A door like that would creak no matter how cautiously you'd pull it open, some doors were just like that.

Inside, Fluffy growled at the sound, turning all three of its heads swooning in their direction, even though it couldn't see them it still sniffed madly.

"What's that at their feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," Ron said. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes…" Harry said, pulling out a carved wooden flute.

Harry began to blow into the flute, not really playing a tune but making noise. It must not have mattered to Fluffy, all three pairs of its eyes began to droop. Note by note, the humongous beasts' growls ceased and it slowly dropped to the floor in deep sleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry, throwing the cloak off of all of them. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open." He peered around the dog's heads, "Want to go first, girls?"

"No!" they both whispered.

"All right," Ron said, gritting his teeth and stepping over the dog's huge limbs to get to the trapdoor. He pulled tightly on the ring and it sprung open easily.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked, anxious.

"Nothing," Ron said, peering down into the darkness. "It's just black. There's no way to climb down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry waved at Reinette and motioned her to take the flute. It was passed quickly, Fluffy barely growling in the few seconds of silence.

"I'll go first," Harry announced.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I don't know how deep this thing goes."

"I'm sure," Harry said.

He joined Ron in front of the trapdoor and lowered himself down until he was hanging by his fingers. "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

Then Harry let go.

The seconds passed so slowly, Reinette felt like she was waiting forever for some sign of Harry. She almost faltered playing the flute when Harry finally called up to them.

"It's okay," Harry's voice sounded like it was a far way down, almost like calling from the end of a tunnel, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron didn't even glance at the girls before immediately jumping in after Harry.

Hermione turned to look at Reinette worried. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

Reinette nodded, still blowing through the wooden flute, swaying her head as if to say, "Go on."

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron called from below.

Hermione gave Reinette one last fretful look and sat down with her legs dangling before pushing off and falling through.

Knowing her friends were now waiting, Reinette quickly went to the trapdoor. She continued playing up until the point she sat down. A growl ripped through the air as she plunged herself into the darkness, falling. Cold air whipped the loose hair around the girls face and she landed with a funny sounding THUMP.

She did land on something soft, it was a weird sort of plant. She looked up to see she was next to Harry. She pocketed the flute before taking out her wand.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"Dunno," Harry said.

Hermione looked up at the open trapdoor, its light was as small as a postage stamp. "We must be miles under the school."

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," Ron said.

"Lucky," Hermione shrieked. "Look at you guys!"

Reinette looked down to see tendrils snaking up her leg, twisting around it tightly. She lept away, falling to the ground. Hermione, who had escaped, held her arm out to Reinette, hauling her back up. Reinette yanked the plant off her leg and fled to the wall next to Hermione.

The boys struggled, the plant pulling around them faster and tighter as they strained to remove it. The girls looked on in horror.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is- it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled. He was leaning back, trying to stop the plant from wrapping itself from curling around his neck.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled. "I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… What did Professor Sprout say?-"

"It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun!" Reinette yelled suddenly.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "But there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

Hermione blinked. "Oh right."

Hermione didn't have enough time to react however because Reinette jumped into action, swishing her wand and concentrating, "Lumos!"

The tip of Reinette's wand lit up, casting a warm glow that bathed them all. Reinette brandished it like a sword at the plant. The pant wriggled angrily at the light and loosened its grip around the boys. It cringed as Reinette got even closer, driving it to flail and shrink back, the boys shrugged out of its grasp and threw themselves at the wall.

"What spell was that!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh," Reinette blushed, "Wand-Lighting Charm. Remus has done it loads of times, I thought I might as well try-"

"That's great," Ron said, thumping her shoulder. "We're lucky Reinette doesn't lose her head in a crisis- 'there's no wood!' honestly."

"Lucky, you two pay attention in Herbology," Harry said. He pointed down a stone passageway, the only passageway, "This way."

They continued down the passage with the light of Reinette's wand illuminating the way. It was a long walk that sloped downwards and the group remained silent, their footfalls echoing against the walls. When they reached the end an odd sound could be heard, it was like a soft crackling sound that was muffled.

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Reinette wondered.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

Harry squinted and pointed, "There's a light ahead- I can see something moving."

At the end of the passage, they met up with a brightly lit chamber with tall walls and a high ceiling. It was filled up entirely by what looked like gleaming little birds that fluttered and flitted about in the air. Opposite to the entryway, there was a heavy wooden door that filled barely a fraction of the wall.

Ron looked up at the birds curiously, "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?"

"Probably," Harry said. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself, before covering his face with his arms and sprinting across the room as fast as he could.

Nothing happened. The birds didn't attack and Harry managed to look a bit silly.

Harry tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. Hermione, Reinette, and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, following behind Harry at a less urgent pace. They all took a turn at the door, pulling as hard as they could, but it remained sealed.

"Alohomora!" Hermione pointed her wand.

Ron pulled at the door again, it was useless. He slumped against the wall, "Now what?"

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione said.

They all looked back up at the birds overhead. They sparkled down at them, drifting swiftly to and fro.

"They're not birds!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys- look carefully. So that must mean..."

Reinette looked at the birds even closer, trying to make out their shape. They had delicate wings of all sizes and colours, and there were silver, brass, metal, and gold keys attached to all of them. Harry was right.

"Broomsticks!" Harry smiled, "We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione gasped.

Ron looked carefully at the door's lock. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned- probably silver, like the handle."

The broomsticks were likely the same ones from when they had their flying lessons, as they all looked just as banged up. Reinette grabbed an ancient Shooting Star and quickly rose in the air, where the others already were, trying to snatch a key.

It was definitely harder than it looked. Her first few attempts were mad grabs. And she did catch a nice gold one with pretty green wings, but she realized quickly it was better to be more accurate. There was a reason Reinette was more of a spectator, rather than a participator in Quidditch and flying games.

Harry though, was not the youngest Quidditch player in a century for nothing. He soared between the rainbow of keys easily. He stopped suddenly though and called out, "That one! That big one- there- no, there- with bright blue wings- the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron sped off towards the key, but crashed into the ceiling and almost fell off his broomstick.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry said, "Ron, you come at it from above- Hermione, you stay below and stop it from going down- and Reinette, you and I will try to catch from the sides. Right, NOW!"

Hermione sped up as Ron dived down, but the key evaded them both and dodged past Reinette's face to rocket off towards the wall. Harry leaned forward, zooming past Reinette like a steaming jet, and smacked the key against the wall with an awful crunch.

"Whoo!" cheered Ron, Hermione, and Reinette.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Reinette thumped him on the back as the group touched down. Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his grasp. He jammed it in the lock and turned, breath caught in his throat.

Click

The door unlocked and the key took flight again, bumbling away in its battered state, looking quite sad now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the others, his hand on the door handle.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Reinette said dryly.

Harry nodded and pulled the door open.

It was blacker than night when he opened it, nothing to be seen. They ventured in wearily but as soon as they entered light flooded every corner of the room, unveiling a glorious sight.

Standing before the four students was a grand marble checkerboard, bigger than life. Facing them was the stone black pieces, taller than them and gleaming. Across the white were the white pieces, massive and faceless. Behind the glossy board was another heavy door, their exit.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" Hermione asked, nervous.

"I think we're going to have to be chessmen," Ron said. He walked up to a black knight and carefully reached his hand out-touching the stone horse. At once, it sprang to life, pawing at the ground. The helmeted knight turned his head to look at Ron.

"Do we- er- have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded.

Ron turned to the others, "This needs thinking about… I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces."

They looked at him, unspeaking. He thought for another moment then said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but you guys aren't very good at chess."

"Oi!" Reinette said, indignant. She was far better than Harry and Hermione.

"We're not offended," Harry assured him, despite Reinette's objection. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry you take the place of that bishop. Reinette take the queen, if that'll make you happy. And Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron said.

As Ron named the pieces they were going to replace, they moved off the board to accommodate the new players. The group stood on their empty squares, anxiously waiting.

"White always plays first," Ron told them. They stared across the board. "Yes... look…"

A white pawn began to glide forward two squares.

Ron directed the black pieces across the board, smartly, anticipating the moves and executing good judgment. A real shock came though when their other knight was taken.

The white queen stuck him, leaving him to fall to the floor where the queen dragged him off the board. He fell in a heap beside a pawn, unmoving and facedown.

"Had to let that happen," Ron told them shakily. "Leaves you to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

The white pieces gave no mercy. They took down every piece in their path viciously, dragging them to a puddle of other discarded pieces when they were out. Ron dashed across the board himself, taking just as many pieces.

"We're nearly there…" He said softly, "Let me think- let me think…"

A moment passed, everyone unmoving.

"Yes," Ron said finally, "it's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess," Ron snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry."

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Harry!" Reinette sighed, "he's right. It's chess. This has to happen."

"Sacrifices have to be made," Ron agreed.

There was nothing else they could do.

"Ready?" Ron said, pale but still determined. "Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won."

Ron stepped forward and the white queen lunged. She hit Ron across the head with her thick, stone arm, and Ron fell to the floor heavily. Hermione screamed and Reinette screwed her eyes shut, wincing in sympathy. Everyone remained on their squares. The white queen grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off to the rest of the black pieces- he looked knocked out.

Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it to Harry's feet. They had won.

The remaining chess pieces bowed and parted, leaving a clear path for them to get through. They all ran forward to the door, sparing Ron a last glance, and charged up the next passage. When they reached a bit of distance they stopped. Reinette couldn't do it.

"I've got to go back-" She gasped. "We can't leave him there alone. You two go on."

"But, what do you reckon is next?" Harry asked.

"We've had Sprout's, she had to do Devil's Snare, and then Flitwick's charmed keys," Reinette listed off.

"McGonagall must have transfigured the chessmen to be alive," Hermione added. "So, that leaves Quirrell's spell and Snape's…"

"Alright," Reinette glanced back to the heavy door, "good luck. Find me if something happens. I'll take care of Ron."

Then they split up. Harry and Hermione went down the rest of the passageway without her. Reinette emerged through the heavy door again, hoping for the best. The lights were still on. The chess pieces had all gone back to their original spaces, not paying the girl any attention. Reinette went around the board to where the black pieces had laid in a heap.

Ron was still there, pale and unconscious.

"Ron!" Reinette ran the rest of the way to him and fell to her knees. She tenderly touched the base of his skull and felt around, when her hand found a sticky substance on the left side of his head she pulled back, her hand covered with some blood. "You're bleeding!"

Ron didn't respond. Reinette took her cloak off, bunching it up and shoving it under Ron's head. She shook him a little, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Wake up, Ron!" She shook him harder.

"Wake up, damn it!"

With a final, more violent shake, Ron's eyes peeled open to tiny slits.

"'Nette?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's me," Reinette sighed in relief. "How is your head?"

Ron blinked. "Er- it hurts. Where's Harry and Hermione."

Reinette helped him sit up slowly, "I stayed behind. You're head is bleeding, here-" Reinette tore at her cloak, ripping off a good part of the sleeve and placing it on his head before putting it back on. "I already tore off the button anyway. Keep pressure on that cut."

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

Reinette couldn't answer though because Hermione thundered through the door. "We've got to go!" she cried, stopping short of the other two.

"Why?"

"What's happened?"

"Harry had to go alone," Hermione said, pulling Ron up by his arm. "We've got to owl Dumbledore."

They sped to the door, going back to the chamber of keys.

"Brooms!" Hermione said. "We'll use the brooms to go out the trap door."

Reinette pulled something from her ruined cloak, "Good thing I still have the flute. Ron, you play it when we get to the Devil's Snare, share my broom with me."

They mounted the brooms, Ron behind Reinette. With the added speed of the brooms they reached the trapdoor quickly enough, Ron playing the flute until they were able to shut the third-floor corridor door firmly behind them.

"No need for secrecy now," Reinette thought as raced their brooms down staircase after staircase.

They just reached the entrance hall when suddenly the man they wanted to see the most almost ran them down.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried.

Dumbledore was there, looking grave dressed in his magnificent blue robes.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Reinette gasped.

Dumbledore wasted no time, he bolted down the way that the group of students just came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not stop myself from making Reinette the queen chess piece, no matter how much I tried. It's too perfect! I mean look: the name Reinette is French for "little queen" and it was a black chess piece- she's a Black. Get it? Oh, it was just too perfect I couldn't help myself. Even if it does make her turn into a total Mary-Sue.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Give me a review if ya want.


	14. But Satisfaction Brought It Back

It had been three days.

Everything felt like a blur. The group of students almost had gone after Dumbledore, if it hadn’t been for Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore must have alerted her because she dragged them all off to the hospital wing to inspect them for any damage. Reinette and Hermione were untouched and Ron’s head was fixed up quickly with a flick of Madam Pomfrey's wrist. Professor McGonagall showed up later, wanting answers. They told her everything. Madam Pomfrey insisted that they all stay and sleep here, telling them it would be easier than going all the way back up to their dorms. When they woke up, Harry was there too, but he was unconscious.

And he hasn’t woke up in three days.

On Friday, the trio got to speak to Dumbledore. They learned that it was Quirrell, instead of Snape who had tried to get the Stone. Rumours spread about what had happened. No one knew what exactly had happened, except Harry. So, the group sat diligently at his bedside until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out.

Saturday was the day everyone brought Harry all kids of Get-Well gifts. Ron, Hermione, and Reinette set off a train reaction when they brought a couple cards and chocolates to his bedside stand, all the other students in their grade stopped by to leave all kinds of sweet treats. At one point, Fred and George Weasley brought in a toilet seat- Madam Pomfrey immediately confiscated it.

But on Monday, Harry woke up!

Ron, Hermione, and Reinette were begging to see him. They could hear Harry behind the curtains trying to convince Madam Pomfrey, “Just five minutes!”

“Absolutely not.”

“You let Professor Dumbledore in…”

“Well, of course, that was the Headmaster, quite different. You need rest.”

“I am resting, look lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…”

“Oh, very well, but five minutes only.”

“Harry!”

Hermione was about to hug him but stopped short, thinking better of it.

Reinette, however, didn’t think about it.

She flung herself at him and gave him a bear hug, Harry cried out in pain and the girl retracted herself quickly.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Harry rubbed his head, wincing, “Yeah, just sore.”

“Oh Harry, we were sure you were going to-” Hermione breathed, unable to finish her train of thought, “Dumbledore was so worried-”

“The whole school is talking about it,” Ron interrupted. “What really happened?”

Harry took a deep breath before he explained what had happened after he entered the last chamber, the one that guarded the stone.

Harry told them about everything. He told them about Quirrell, the Mirror of Erised, and the Philosopher's Stone. They listened with rapt attention, providing a great audience to his tale. They were floored when he told them how it truly was Voldemort that had targeted the Stone, Hermione even screamed. Harry also told them the questions he had asked Dumbledore and the answers their Headmaster gave him: Why Quirrell couldn’t touch him, how Dumbledore gave Harry his father’s Invisibility Cloak, and why Snape hates him.

“So the Stone’s gone?” said Ron, “Flamel’s just going to die?”

“That’s what I said, but Dumbledore thinks- what was it?- ‘to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.’”

“I always said he was off his rocker,” said Ron.

“So what happened to you three?”

“Ron was bleeding out on the floor in front of the chess pieces,” Reinette said. “Hermione found us just as I got him to wake up, which took forever. Then we flew through the halls on the brooms until we found Dumbledore in the entrance hall, he said, ‘Harry’s gone after him, hasn’t he?’ and hurtled off to the third floor- he already knew. We didn’t even have to go to the owlery. Then Madam Pomfrey forced us into the Hospital Wing.”

“D’you think he meant you to do it?” Ron asked. “Sending you your father’s Cloak and everything?”

 

Hermione exploded, “Well if he did- I mean to say- that’s terrible- you could have been killed.”

“No, it isn’t,” Harry said thoughtfully. “He’s a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don’t think it was an accident that he let me find out how the mirror worked. It’s almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…”

Reinette couldn’t help but think that Harry was right, but at the same time, she didn’t want to think about Dumbledore letting a child physically confront Voldemort.

“Yeah, Dumbledore’s off his rocker, all right,” said Ron. “Listen, you’ve got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course- you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrolled by Ravenclaw without you- but the food will be good.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to bustle in.

“You’ve had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT,” she said sternly.

They were ushered out quickly and went back to their dorms, feeling relieved that their friend was doing okay.

 

Reinette couldn’t help but be excited about the feast, even though Slytherin had won. She didn’t mind so much now that everyone was safe and exams were over once and for all. Still, she did wince once she walked into the Great Hall. Banners of silver and green draped the walls and hung from the ceiling, waving proudly. And behind the high table was the biggest banner of all, embossed with the Slytherin serpent.

Reinette slipped in a seat beside Neville, across from Hermione and Ron. The hall filled quickly with students and their chatter.

“D’you think Madam Pomfrey will actually let Harry come?” Reinette asked, curiously.

“I’m sure she will,” Hermione said. “It’s the end-of-year feast.”

Suddenly, at once, the Great Hall came to a hush. Ron, Hermione, and Reinette looked up to see Harry walking into the hall. Everyone then began to talk at once, some students even stood up to see him better. He spotted his friends and walked towards them swiftly, ignoring everyone else.

“Harry!” Reinette smiled at him as he slipped in between Ron and Hermione. “We were just talking about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” Harry muttered.

“Never,” Reinette teased.

There wasn’t time to keep chattering however because Dumbledore had arrived.

“Another year gone!” Dumbledore cheered, his eyes twinkling down at everyone. “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast.”

(Reinette’s immature mind snorted, “Wheezing waffle.”)

“What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and seventy-six and Slytherin, five hundred and twenty-two.”

The Slytherin table broke out in an uproarious cheer filled with stomping, stamping, and bits of clapping. It absolutely annoyed Reinette to see that Draco Malfoy was slamming his golden goblet down pompously with a smug look. If she could just slam her mug in his face…

Dumbledore waited patiently for their ruckus to calm, “Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account.”

The entire room became deadly still. The Slytherin’s smiles faltered.

“Ahem,” said Dumbledore. “I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…”

“First- to Miss Reinette Lupin…”

What? Reinette didn’t dare to breathe. What was going on here? Did Dumbledore just say her name?

“...for fighting against Devil’s Snare with advanced charmwork, I award you fifty points.”

Reinette gasped, whispering, “Merlin’s beard.” The Gryffindor’s let out tremendous cheers that reverberated in the hall, seeming to reach up past the bewitched ceiling itself.

“Second- to Mr Ronald Weasley…”

Ron also looked bewildered at being called out in front of everyone, his face turned as purple as a plum.

“...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

They were a hundred points up! The table kept cheering. Percy Weasley could be heard telling the other Prefects, “My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!”

“Third– to Miss Hermione Granger ... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.”

Hermione hid her face in her arms, overcome with emotion. But Dumbledore wasn’t done-

“And – to Mr Harry Potter…” said Dumbledore. The room went silent.. “...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.”

Gryffindor had exactly five hundred and twenty-two- the same as Slytherin. They had a tie! It was astounding!

Dumbledore held up his hand, waiting for the celebrating to subside.

“There are all kinds of courage,” he said. “It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends…”

Dumbledore smiled proudly.

“I, therefore, award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.”

The cheers came from all around, not just the Gryffindor table. Everyone cheered as loud as they possibly could, the noise alone could have made everyone deaf. The Great Hall was a mess of clapping and whooping. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin! The seven-year streak had ended tonight!

Reinette absolutely screamed in Neville’s ear, embracing him tightly. Several others joined the hug, dog piling the shaken boy- Neville had never so much had earned a single point and was white with shock.

Dumbledore had to practically yell over the thundering applause, “Which means we need a little change of decoration.”

The green and silver banners bled into the glorious red and gold of Gryffindor and the serpent vanished, replaced with the towering figure of a proud lion.

Reinette laughed as she spied Malfoy. He was disgusted and shocked, his mouth hanging open wide enough to catch flies.

No matter what, Reinette knew she would always remember this perfect night.

 

The exam results came in a few days later. Ron and Harry had passed, much to their surprise. Hermione, of course, had the best grades out of all the first years. Reinette was happy to see she had almost all full marks, but even more happy to see she surpassed Hermione in potions- despite Snape’s undying hatred. It was a shame that Malfoy and his cronies weren’t thrown out though.

Then they were packing up to go home, their trunks as full as their heads. They boarded the Hogwarts express together, laughing and enjoying each others company as much as they could. The castle disappeared behind them and the countryside tumbled past them, taking them home. They took off their school robes and traded them for their Muggle clothes. Finally, they pulled up to King’s Cross Station. It was a while before they left the platform, having to go in twos to make sure they didn’t distract the muggles.

“You must stay this summer,” Ron told them, ”all of you- I’ll send an owl.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “I’ll need something to look forward to.”

“I’m definitely coming!” Reinette laughed. “If you don’t owl me soon, Atticus will come and peck you until you do. He’s ruthless.”

People bumped into them as they moved towards the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

“Bye, Harry!”

“See you, Potter!”

“Still famous,” said Ron, grinning at Harry.

“Not where I'm going, I promise you,” Harry said.

Ron went through the barrier with Harry, soon followed by Reinette and Hermione.

“There he is, Mum, there he is, look!”

A young red-headed girl squealed, hiding behind a plump, kind-faced woman with the same hair. Definitely more Weasleys.

“Harry Potter! Look, Mum! I can see –”

“Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point.”

Mrs Weasley smiled at them all, “Busy year?”

“Very,” said Harry. “Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley.”

“Oh, it was nothing, dear.”

A frosty voice came from behind them, “Ready, are you?”

Reinette turned to see a huge, fat man with a bristly moustache and very little to no neck. His face was purple and he looked at Harry furiously. Behind him was a very fat boy who was the spitting image of the beefy man, but with very blonde hair just like the frighteningly skinny lady next to him. Those two looked at Harry terrified, rather than angry.

“You must be Harry’s family!” Mrs Weasley said.

“In a manner of speaking,” the man said, “Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day.” He walked away.

Harry didn’t leave, he hung back with his friends for a moment.

“He’s rude,” Reinette thought.

“Hope you have- er- a good holiday,” Hermione said, looking back at Harry’s family with uncertainty.

“Oh, I will,” said Harry, and they were all surprised as a grin spread over his face. “They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer.”

Ron, Hermione, and Reinette hugged Harry and watched him leave with the “Dursleys.”

“They’re an unpleasant lot,” Reinette commented.

“You’re not wrong,” Ron frowned. “Anyway, Mum- this is Hermione and Reinette.”

More Weasley’s accumulated from the train as Reinette and Hermione met Mrs Molly Weasley. And they all got to meet Hermione’s parents and Reinette’s grandfather, who came to pick her up. Soon, everyone split up, leaving Reinette alone on the platform with Lyall.

“Ready to go home?” Lyall asked Reinette.

“Very much so,” Reinette smiled.


End file.
